Echec et mat
by Tommaso
Summary: Marié depuis peu, Watson apprend à faire face à l'absence de son fidèle ami de toujours. Plongé dans le doute, dans l'incompréhension, Holmes surgit d'une bien étrange façon dans sa vie. La dernière fois, sûrement, mais avec une mission. Mieux : un jeu.
1. Prologue

**Rating :** M (pour les futurs chapitres)  
**Disclaimer : **Ces personnages ne m'appartiennent, malheureusement, pas.

_C'est dans le souvenir que les choses prennent leur vraie place._  
- **Jean Anouilh** –

Prologue  
_L'absence est une ride du souvenir. C'est la douceur d'une caresse, un petit poème oublié sur la table._  
- Tahar Ben Jelloun –

**3rd March, 1891**

Je n'avais, jusqu'ici, jamais reprit ma plume. Cette dernière avait conté bien des histoires effrayantes, trépidantes ou abracadabrantesques au sujet de mon ami, Sherlock Holmes. A présent effacé de ma vie, je ne voyais plus guère l'intérêt de me lancer dans une autre histoire. Jusqu'à ce soir, du moins.

Marié, installé dans ma nouvelle demeure, j'accède enfin à une vie bâtie sur des fondations solides et lancée sur les rails de la normalité. (Ou de la routine, banalité affligeante et abrutissante, qu'évoquait mon vieil acolyte comme d'autre aurait brandi une menace.)

Je ne vous mentirai pas : il m'arrive bel et bien de regretter ma vie d'avant. Mais plus encore que nos enquêtes et nos escapades aventureuses, c'est la présence de mon précieux confident qui me manque. Vous ne pouvez demeurer insensible à la soudaine disparition d'un homme avec qui vous partagiez un toit et une amitié longue de plusieurs années.

Car avant ce soir et depuis quatre mois déjà, je n'avais plus reçu la moindre nouvelle de mon ancien compagnon. Je n'ai d'ailleurs toujours ni adresse ni idée de son refuge. Il s'est évaporé, volatilisé dans l'infernale métropole londonienne. Voire au-delà, dans le plus terrible des cas de figure.

Comme un ajout à ma tristesse, j'ai assisté au déménagement du 221b Baker Street plus tôt dans la journée. Les meubles ont été jetés un à un dans un bac tracté par deux chevaux. Les ouvriers ont été incapables de me dire leur destination ; L'un deux m'a même avancé qu'ils allaient probablement à la décharge. Je n'ai pas insisté, de peur de paraître suspect ou gênant.

J'ai ressenti à cet instant un étrange coup au cœur : cette maison avait abrité bien des souvenirs. Moments heureux ou passages difficiles, rires et larmes, secrets aussi. Bien gardés et scellés à tout jamais dans nos esprits respectifs. Une relation hors mariage est un acte mauvais dans notre société, une aventure entre deux hommes est un crime inavouable.

Ainsi, plus qu'un ami et qu'un frère, j'ai perdu aussi l'homme que j'aimais autrefois. A une époque passée mais encore si proche. Cette place immense qu'il avait prit dans ma vie me laisse depuis plus démuni que jamais. Je ne saurais poser les mots justes sur notre relation : elle n'était rien et tout à la fois. Nous ne prenons conscience de certaines choses que par le manque qu'elle laisse. Je regrette parfois de ne pas avoir profité davantage de sa présence et du temps qui nous était accordé.

Heureusement, une note de couleur est venue rehausser ce gris tableau. Il n'a depuis disparu qu'à moitié. L'expression est étonnante mais elle traduit au mieux la situation actuelle. Il ne m'a toujours pas donné signe de vie, en réalité.

Je me lamentais de cette absence et priait pour qu'elle prenne fin. Mais c'était, sans compter sur l'esprit tortueux et les idées saugrenues de mon complice. Cet homme singulier avait toujours eu un talent particulier pour apparaître là où on l'attend le moins. En cette journée grise de mars, il s'est surpassé.

Vers quatre heures, alors que je m'apprêtais à prendre le thé en compagnie de mon épouse, un inconnu assez fantasque et vulgaire est venu frapper à notre porte. Bien qu'éconduit par notre logeuse, il a insisté pour me remettre un paquet. J'ai donc daigné le recevoir. Un homme à l'apparence repoussante, rougeaud et vêtu d'un habit sale m'a tendu une caisse. Je ne l'ai pas ouverte : je venais enfin de reconnaître cet invité. Il s'agissait de l'un des hommes chargés du déménagement du 221b Baker Street. Dans un gargarisme écœurant, il m'a grogné que son équipe avait été chargée de remettre ce bien qui m'appartenait. Je l'ai remercié et lui ai donné quelques sous pour sa course, avant de revenir dans ma salle de séjour.

En déballant rapidement le présent, j'ai découvert un simple mais merveilleux jeu d'échec. Les cases étaient d'un marbre blanc immaculé ou d'un ébène veineux ; Le plateau reposait sur un socle de bois précieux dans lequel était inséré un tiroir, bloqué par un verrou en cuivre patiné.

Il était certes très beau mais malheureusement, l'entièreté des pièces noires était manquante. N'ayant pas connaissance de cette merveille, j'avais donc conclu qu'il appartenait à Holmes.

Hésitant, j'avais finalement préféré le garder pour le lui rendre lors d'une hypothétique future visite. Or, en soulevant le jeu pour le ranger sur une étagère, j'ai décelé un papier, plié soigneusement en deux, dans le fond de la caisse.

Vous pouvez vous demander ce qui peut me motiver à vous raconter cet enchaînement inintéressant d'évènements anodins. Sachez que ce qui suit peut être déroutant mais n'est sûrement que la prémisse d'une affaire plus grande encore. Une aventure, en quelque sorte, qui trouve son origine dans une caisse grignotée et défraîchie.

Le message n'avait rien de particulier : papier récent, pliure propre et nette, et de loin une écriture déliée. Outrepassant ma conscience, j'ai succombé à la curiosité… au grand bonheur de mon destinataire mystère.

De près, je suis parvenu à reconnaître l'écriture de Holmes. Je fus, en revanche, plus intrigué par la date de cette missive : 2nd March. Hier donc. Ainsi, par ce que je pensais être un hasard, j'obtenais enfin quelques nouvelles de mon ami.

En réalité, cette lettre n'échouait pas dans mes mains ; Cette correspondance n'était pas fortuite mais bien forcée. Il n'était pas question d'imprévu dans cette affaire, je le compris après lecture du message.

_2nd March 1981, _

_Mon très cher Watson, _

_Vous ne devez probablement pas comprendre la raison de mon silence, long de plusieurs mois ; Ne m'en veuillez pas. Je n'ai nullement l'envie de vous faire souffrir ou de vous manquer. Je ressens néanmoins le besoin de m'écarter de vous, de marquer la séparation avec un être que j'ai aimé mais qui ne sera plus jamais mien. Ne nous privons pas de le dire : notre histoire est révolue, bel et bien passée. Elle est cependant toujours aussi chère à mon cœur et, je l'espère, au vôtre. _

_Je ne veux pas d'au revoir ; Je ne pourrais supporter des adieux. Dès lors, j'ai cherché la plus belle et digne manière de mettre un point final à notre histoire. L'idée qui m'est venue vous surprendra peut-être mais elle me semblait la plus adéquate. Que diriez-vous de commencer, tous les deux, un petit jeu ? Un périple qui vous mènera, comme j'ai du le faire, dans nos plus beaux et plus sensibles moments. _

_Dans ce jeu, ne cherchez aucune logique : pour le mener à bien, suivez votre cœur et exhumez de votre mémoire vos souvenirs les plus chers. Il manque seize pièces à ce jeu : elles ont été éparpillées dans Londres et au-delà. Pour les retrouver, vous devrez résoudre des énigmes qui appelleront à notre union si brève mais intense. Chaque pièce vous ouvrira le chemin vers la suivante et ce, jusqu'à la dernière._

_Plus qu'un voyage dans le passé, je vous offre la possibilité de comprendre, enfin, celui que j'ai été ou que je n'ai pas été, à vos côtés. Quant à moi, j'ai ressenti le besoin de passer par ce simulacre de thérapie. En quelque sorte, il est une façon de revenir sur mes plus belles années et de me convaincre que tout ceci n'était pas un magnifique mais terrible rêve. _

_J'espère vous surprendre, une dernière fois, avant de tourner la page de manière définitive et de fermer ce livre : le plus cher de ma vie-bibliothèque. _

_Pour la première étape, laissez-vous imprégner des matins calmes et humides de la capitale. Errez sur les bords de la Tamise, appréciez la vie qui s'écoule aussi vite que l'eau du fleuve. Trop vite, peut-être. Et ramenez sur ce plateau, les huit pions qui seront les huit points de départ de notre dernier voyage. Ainsi, rendez-vous à l'aurore du quatre mars, vers sept heures. Je compte sur vous, mon vieux, plus que jamais._

_J'espère que je vous manque au moins autant que vous manquez à ma vie,_

_S. Holmes_

Je me souviens avoir relâché précipitamment la lettre, comme si elle m'avait brûlée la pulpe des doigts. Ainsi, il ne m'en voulait guère. Ce n'était pas un conflit qui nous tenait à distance mais plutôt la douleur. Ou plutôt, la peur de souffrir à nouveau.

Si, en apparence, mon esprit comprend décision de s'écarter de l'objet de ses désirs pour quelques temps, plus intimement, mon cœur lui en veut aveuglement et égoïstement de me laisser sans plus de nouvelles de lui.

Quant à ce jeu ! En réalité, il m'impatiente et me terrifie. Je ne peux attendre de le voir le lendemain mais je crains fortement ses intentions. Cet homme est aussi bon que machiavélique ; Tout ceci pourrait très bien être un plan pour léser mon mariage avec Mary et me plonger dans une détresse immense qui me ramènerait, sans nul doute, dans les bras de mon ancien compagnon. Je n'ai pas aimé un ange, je le sais, mais un humain. Avec ses dilemmes, ses doutes et sa malignité.

Mais chaque mot dans cette lettre sonnent curieusement vrai : les propos sont étranges, trop sensibles pour lui. Ainsi, j'ai l'impression de contempler depuis une fenêtre, en relisant cette lettre, le véritable cœur de cet homme. L'écriture me donne l'illusion de ne pas avoir été puisée dans de l'encre mais dans des sentiments.

Il souffre, tout comme moi, mais différemment. Il me manque ; Notre union lui manque. Mais, de la même façon, nous chérissons des souvenirs communs. Et c'est ces derniers qu'ils souhaitent m'offrir dans un plan atypique et alambiqué. J'espère, au plus profond de mon être, que ses desseins sont nobles.

J'irai demain à ce rendez-vous. Je risque plus à laisser filer cette chance qu'à la saisir. Je ne peux, de toute façon, résister à mon envie de lui dire à quel point l'ami me manque. Je ne peux décemment pas composer sans sa présence ; Au-delà de l'amant perdu, je souffre d'être privé de mon alter-ego. Il comprendra peut-être et reviendra enfin vers nous. C'est mon vœu le plus cher.

Et ce rendez-vous est mon unique chance de lui en faire part.

* * *

  
Le chapitre I suit immédiatement.


	2. Chapitre I : le pion

_Le commencement est la moitié de tout.  
- Pythagore–_

Aux premières heures du jour, un homme emmitouflé dans son pardessus râpé errait dans la brocante improvisée sur les bords de la Tamise. L'intriguant, en réalité médecin, semblait attendre quelqu'un. Brandissant de nombreuses fois sa montre à gousset, il vit avec regret que sept heure avait largement été dépassée.

_Il ne viendra pas_, murmura Watson, dépité. Il continua néanmoins à déambuler parmi les échoppes où se vendaient de vieilles fournitures décrépies ou d'anciens meubles à retaper. Les vendeurs, pour la plupart, n'étaient pas des professionnels mais bien des habitants contraints de vendre le peu qu'ils avaient ou de négocier des stocks issus de déménagement. A son grand regret, Watson ne vit pas le mobilier retiré la veille du 221b Baker Street. Il en aurait volontiers racheté quelques pièces, en souvenir.

C'était d'ailleurs dans une vente à ciel ouvert de ce genre qu'il avait hérité des meubles vieux et éclectiques qui avaient encombrés son appartement durant plusieurs années. Arrivé à Londres, avec peu de moyens, son loyer partagé avec Holmes ne lui laissait guère la possibilité de se servir dans une boutique haut-de-gamme. Il avait donc composé sa chambrée d'un lit de bois cérusé qui contrastait totalement avec la vieille table de chevet en bois en chêne – le tiroir était d'ailleurs grippé – et la commode qui relevait de la succulente mode française du XVIe siècle mais dont la réalisation avait été bien moins inspirée. Ce petit ensemble bien disparate avait été acquis au prix de quatre livres seulement, soit une bouchée de pain.

Par la suite, le mobilier avait été déménagé des bords du fleuve à leur immeuble par ses soins et ceux de Holmes qui avait consenti à l'aider. Il s'agissait d'ailleurs là de la première activité qu'ils avaient menée conjointement.

Cette remarque le fit espérer à nouveau : c'était probablement le sujet de cette première évocation. Malheureusement, il ne reconnaissait toujours aucun visage dans la foule. Peut-être avait-il mal compris le message : Holmes ne devait pas venir, c'était à lui seul de résoudre l'énigme.

En passant devant les offres d'un vendeur, son œil fut attiré par une trousse ancienne de médecine. Il en détailla le contenu, en souriant, amusé de voir les progrès effectués en seulement cinquante ans. Curieux d'en apprendre plus sur les techniques d'autrefois et de décorer son nouveau cabinet d'une manière originale, Watson négocia l'objet pour quelques pence. Le vendeur sembla ravi de se débarrasser de ce fatras piqué de rouille et encombrant. Sympathisant au fil de discussion, l'homme lui proposa, avec un fort accent écossais, de lui donner, pour un ou deux sous de plus, une boîte à musique ou un violon désaccordé.  
- On pourrait les réparer sans problème ! Je n'en demande pas beaucoup. Cela m'aiderait bien en ces temps difficiles. Ma femme attend notre quatrième enfant et-

C'en était trop pour Watson. Prenant le vieil écossais en pitié, il accepta de repartir avec le violon. C'était pourtant l'instrument qui lui faisait le plus horreur : stigmates des longues heures d'improvisation de Holmes au cours desquels le Stradivarius semblait se lamenter, crisser et pleurer une symphonie inaudible. Néanmoins, comme tout ce qui lui rappelait son vieil ami, il en éprouvait maintenant une nostalgie douce amère.

Glissant le violon sous son bras, il fut intrigué par un son fracassant. Il scruta la surface du bois sans en trouver le moindre défaut sinon les affres de l'âge. Le corps de l'instrument était uniforme, à l'exception près d'un carré soigneusement découpé et recollé par une colle de mauvaise qualité. Il s'écarta du flot humain qui bataillait, coude contre coude, pour se frayer un chemin et s'installa près d'un kiosque à journaux. Fouillant la trousse, il dénicha un scalpel tordu mais néanmoins efficace pour sa petite manipulation.

Décollant la pièce de bois, Watson s'attendait à y trouver quelques pièces – auquel cas, il se serait senti particulièrement gêné de l'avoir acquis auprès du vieil homme nécessiteux – mais le contenu était bien plus intéressant : secouant le violon, plusieurs pièces d'échecs tombèrent sur le sol. Il récupéra les trois dernières en glissant ses doigts fins dans l'opercule et en dénicha, en supplément, une lettre.

_4th March 1891, _

_ Mon fidèle ami, _

_J'espère vous avoir surpris par cet ingénieux moyen de dissimuler votre premier trophée. Ne soyez pas trop déçu de ne pas m'avoir croisé : je voulais agir en toute liberté. De plus, je n'aurai pu supporter des retrouvailles. Je ne suis pas prêt pour cela. Pas encore, du moins. _

_Souvenez-vous, si ce n'est pas déjà fait, de votre emménagement. Un souvenir a beau être commun à deux personnes, ils en ont chacun une version différente. Pour vous, ce n'est peut-être que la première journée que nous passions ensemble… Pour moi, c'est infiniment plus. _

_Je me souviens de ces meubles d'un goût douteux que vous aviez acquis après moult négociations et au prix de la monnaie qui traînait dans vos poches. Je vous ai maudit longtemps, cette journée là, de ne pas avoir engagé quelques ouvriers pour les installer dans notre appartement. Ils étaient si lourds ! _

_Ne parlons pas de cette table de chevet ridiculement ciselée et qui devait peser pas loin de soixante livres. Je l'ai pourtant portée honorablement jusqu'à Baker Street, gravi une dizaine de marches… avant de la lâcher et de l'esquinter plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Sans parler de mon dos qui s'est brisé en mil morceaux lorsque j'ai tenté de la traîner une deuxième fois jusqu'à votre chambre. Je l'aurai volontiers brûlée si vous n'en aviez pas eu autant besoin. _

_Cependant, je n'ai jamais connu de lombago aussi agréable depuis. Les reins douloureux, je me suis plaint assez longtemps pour obtenir des excuses de votre part mais aussi et avant tout, votre attention. Je salue vos talents de praticiens ; Vous êtes un médecin talentueux. Au-delà de ce détail d'ordre technique, vous avez fait naître en moi, ce soir là, une flamme qui n'a cessé de me consumer jusqu'à m'embraser entièrement. _

_Avec votre visage dur de professionnel, vous m'aviez proposé de me masser afin de soulager la douleur qui me rendait si insupportable. Gêné, vous aviez remonté ma chemise jusqu'à la moitié de mon dos et vous vous étiez agenouillé de par et d'autre de mes hanches. Vos mains faisaient des merveilles ; Ma tête tournait si fort et si vite que je ne comprenais pas ce qui m'arrivait. Je le sais maintenant : je tombai sous votre charme. _

_Vous n'avez rien remarqué, je m'en doute. Pourtant, j'ai passé la nuit la plus mouvementée de ma vie. Je ne comprenais pas mes sentiments, cette attirance que j'éprouvais pour vous. Je pensais à un malentendu, une mauvaise interprétation de cette tension libérée si soudainement. _

_Or un à un, les jours passés à vos côtés m'ont prouvé que j'avais tord. Encore aujourd'hui, je peux fermer les yeux et revivre ce moment comme s'il datait d'hier. Plus qu'un désir de soigner, il y avait dans vos gestes une justesse et une douceur inégalable. C'est l'une des raisons pour lesquelles j'ai accepté de me jeter à corps perdu dans cette lutte – que je pensais perdue d'avance – pour gagner un peu plus d'importance à vos yeux. _

_Vous étiez l'équilibre qui me manquait, la stabilité que je cherchais, le positivisme que je n'ai jamais eu. Vous m'apportiez l'illusion d'un quotidien ordinaire ; Un bien trop précieux qui m'était inconnu. _

_Sur ces pions, j'ai gravé huit choses qui faisaient de vous mon idéal. D'une manière originale, je vous livre ici ce que je n'ai jamais osé vous dire. Je devais avoir trop peur de paraître ridicule, idiot ou tout simplement vulnérable. Je sais pourtant que ces aveux auraient comptés pour vous. Je m'excuse de vous les faire parvenir trop tard, ne m'en veuillez pas : on ne m'avait jamais appris à aimer. Et encore moins, comment bien aimer. _

_Notre amour est à présent entièrement calciné. Avec regrets, je vous livre ici les cendres. Elles ne sont pas sources de chagrin : elles m'apparaissent d'avantage comme un terreau fertile sur lequel pousse des sentiments qui me paraissaient faibles mais que je réalise indispensables : le romantisme, la tendresse, l'abandon à l'autre. _

_J'aimerai dorénavant cet amour déçu comme j'aurai du le faire de son vivant : avec fragilité. D'or et déjà, je vous fixe un prochain rendez-vous. Notre quotidien ne fut pas toujours Rose, nous avons connu des disputes flamboyantes et des retrouvailles attendues. Cueillez dès à présent la chance de comprendre ce que ces difficultés impliquaient vraiment. Ce pourrait être une véritable aubaine ! A moins que vous ne soyez pas encore sorti de…l'auberge. _

_ Vous me manquez, _

_S. Holmes_

Tremblant, Watson plongea ces surprises dans sa poche et rentra chez lui. Cette lettre avait remué trop de choses dans son esprit. Des larmes auraient tracés des sillons sur ses joues si le vent ne lui avait pas fouetté pas le visage, séchant presqu'instantanément les perles qui naissaient aux coins de ses yeux. Pouvait-on seulement vivre à deux sans connaître l'autre ?

Revenu chez lui, Watson n'avait jamais osé poursuivre l'expérience. Ruminant toute la journée ces sentiments contradictoires – l'envie de renouer avec le passé et la volonté d'aller de l'avant -, il avait passé sa journée à peser le pour et le contre. Devait-il voir ces lettres comme un hommage à leur union ou comme un piège tendu, des filets de nostalgie prêts à piéger le nouvel époux ?

Il fermait les yeux et les souvenirs se rappelaient à lui. Si ce jeu était bel et bien un traquenard, il y avait déjà mis les pieds depuis bien longtemps. Depuis l'instant où il avait craint de ne jamais le revoir, où il avait commencé à compter les jours sans le voir. Cette machination de Holmes n'avait rien à voir ; Watson lui-même s'était emmêlé dans une tristesse et un manque dévorant.

S'abandonnant à ses sentiments, il s'était enfermé à double tour dans son bureau. Dressée en ligne, les pions n'attendaient que d'être retournés. Sous chacun de leur socle se dissimulait un mot, quelques lettres, à son intention. Autant de confessions et de compliments venus trop tard. Mais, en vérité, ces mots auraient-ils vraiment changé le cours de l'histoire ? Probablement que non.

Il hésita longuement. Peut-être valait-il mieux avorter ce jeu avant qu'il ne cause des dommages et ne remuent des sentiments cadenassés. Il s'en voudrait toutefois de réduire à néant les efforts entrepris par son vieil ami. Si celui-ci se donnait autant de mal, l'objectif poursuivi devait être primordial à ses yeux. Et donc, intéressants à ceux de Watson.

Il était d'ailleurs peut-être temps pour lui de tirer un bilan de cette histoire. Holmes lui en offrait la possibilité : autant la saisir. Et puis, ces énigmes, cette attente et ces récompenses pimentaient le quotidien ordinaire du médecin de ville. Il n'était pas question pour lui de s'encroûter dans la routine ; ce jeu de piste qui se déployait dans leur mémoire et dans la ville était plus attirant qu'une journée de consultations.

Retenant son souffle, Watson souleva le premier pion d'une main hagarde. La ligne fut bientôt entièrement basculée ; Les mots cachés s'offrant à la vue de l'homme, affalé sur son fauteuil de cuir.

« _Votre parfum_ » ; « _Votre voix_ » ; « _Votre regard_ » ; « _Votre sourire _» ; « _Votre tendresse_ » ; « _Votre sincérité _» ; « _Votre prévenance_ »

Des mots inutiles, communs. Pourtant, ils touchaient des cordes sensibles. Il savait que le grand Sherlock Holmes était tombé sous son charme ; Il en connaissait maintenant les raisons. Une certaine fierté naquit en lui, en même temps qu'un peu de chagrin. Dans le meilleur des mondes, il aurait entendu ces mots murmurés de la voix tranquille et suave de son ami. Les bras forts mais délicats l'auraient entourés dans une étreinte exquise, comme autrefois. Le but poursuivi par son complice était néanmoins atteint : rien que l'évocation de ces sensations vécues lui ramenait le sourire.

C'était un cadeau émouvant que son ami lui livrait là. Watson comprit enfin le but intime de cette surprise : chaque étape serait, en quelque sorte, un hommage à leur union. Un voyage plein de sens dont Watson convoitait la prochaine étape.

Péniblement, il se releva pour saisir le plateau d'échec. Traînant sa mauvaise jambe autant que sa carcasse alourdie par l'émotion, il alla ensuite déposer le bien sur une étagère, en évidence. Se rappelant de l'existence du tiroir, il malmena un peu la fermeture de cuivre qui ne daignait pas s'ouvrir. Aucune clé n'avait été déposée à son intention ; A moins de fracasser le plateau sur le sol, il ne pourrait savoir si le compartiment cachait quelque chose. Il n'y avait d'ailleurs peut-être rien, pensa Watson en alignant un à un les pions.

En sortant du bureau, prêt à aller rejoindre son épouse dans leur chambre, il s'arrêta net. Faisant volte-face, il revint une dernière fois sur ses pas. Allumant la première bougie qu'il dénicha dans son secrétaire, il vint la déposer à proximité du plateau. La flamme vacillait timidement, soumise aux courants d'air. Watson ne savait lui-même pas la signification de ce geste ; Peut-être était-ce juste une façon de dire qu'il n'oubliait rien de cette histoire. Ou une manière de réchauffer ces vieux souvenirs.

* * *

Commentaires, critiques, je suis ouverte à tout ce qui peut me permettre de m'améliorer (ou de motiver à en écrire d'autre) Cette fic se déroulera en sept chapitres, hors prologue et épilogue. J'espère que vous serez nombreux à me suivre mais d'or et déjà, merci de votre lecture !


	3. Chapitre II : la tour

Voici, un peu plus tôt que prévu, le deuxième chapitre de cette histoire. Elle démarre mieux que je ne le pensais : je ne m'attendais pas à autant de retours positifs en si peu de temps !

Je me permets donc un petit message avant l'histoire, pour remercier de vos commentaires, vos mails ou vos review. C'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire, pour des critiques ou des compliments. Deux mots ou dix phrases, je suis toujours aux anges d'avoir des réactions. Alors merci à tous !

* * *

_Les dieux nous envient parce que nous sommes mortels, parce que chacun de nos instants peut être le dernier et que tout est beaucoup plus beau car nous sommes condamnés. Tu ne seras jamais plus ravissante qu'à cet instant. Plus jamais nous ne serons seuls ici tous les deux. – Troie -_

___Cueillez dès aujourd__'____hui les roses__ de la vie. – Pierre de Ronsard -_

Le quartier du port de Londres n'était pas, à proprement dit, un quartier dangereux. Atypique et louche, peut-être, mais les gens qui y vivaient ou y passaient n'avaient rien de grands criminels. Les berges étaient écœurantes ; les dockers suintaient le poisson tandis que les vendeuses à la sauvette refoulaient une odeur de graillons directement héritée des échoppes de Fish&chips. Et pourtant, Watson avait toujours trouvé un charme particulier à ce coin délaissé par les touristes et grands de ce monde. Il y avait ici, dans chaque ambiance, dans chaque éclat de voix, quelque chose de vrai et de typique.

Loin du rythme effréné de la capitale, les rues étroites offraient un peu de repos à ceux qui acceptaient de côtoyer cette population bohème : diseuses de bonne aventure, illuminés, magiciens ou encore dresseur de bêtes curieuses, tel des singes importés d'Inde. Un côté surréaliste qu'affectionnait beaucoup Holmes autrefois, assistant volontiers à ce spectacle aussi original que fou. Parfois, Watson l'avait même surpris à encourager les bohèmes des mains ou à tordre son visage, figé en une expression dure, d'un sourire amusé.

Cette ballade fantaisiste s'achevait souvent d'un repas partagé en tête à tête dans l'une des auberges à la devanture étroite et uniquement identifiable par les panneaux qui grinçaient au-dessus des portes au grès des allées et venues. L'une d'entre elle, le Glady's, avait su fidéliser les deux hommes au point d'être devenu leur point de rendez-vous privilégié.

Posté devant la lourde porte en bois, Watson plongea sa main dans la poche de sa veste et en extirpa la lettre du quatre mars, abîmée par endroit. Relisant les dernières lignes de l'énigme, il conclut que ces mots ne pouvaient le mener qu'ici. Il suffisait maintenant d'ouvrir l'œil et de rester attentif au moindre signe qui pourrait se manifester. Mais aussi d'observer les badauds qui défilaient avec l'espoir de peut-être croiser Holmes.

A son grand désespoir, un crachin de plus en plus fort commença à s'abattre sur la ville, l'obligeant à se réfugier à l'intérieur de l'auberge. Il salua le tenancier et alla s'installer à l'une des tables du fond. Bientôt, une pinte débordante de mousse atterrit dans ses mains. Dégustant par petite lampée le breuvage amer, il s'affaissa de plus en plus. Pas de manifestation, rien. La moindre erreur sur l'une des étapes remettaient en cause le jeu complet. Pourtant, les mots présents dans la missive ne lui évoquaient aucun autre lieu sinon celui-ci.

La cloche de la porte retentit un peu plus tard. Une jeune femme entra et discuta quelques temps avec l'homme bourru qui essuyait les verres avec acharnement. La belle brune, longiligne, dont la masse de boucles obscurcissaient le visage s'approcha de lui. De son panier, elle enleva un paquet : cinq ou six roses emballées d'un papier kraft grossier. L'inconnue lui conseilla de les offrir à son épouse chanceuse.  
- Je n'ai pas assez de monnaie sur moi. Reprenez-les. Confia Watson, désolé d'éconduire une aussi douce créature.  
- Elles sont déjà payées, monsieur.

L'œil pétillant du médecin s'éclaira : _Notre quotidien ne fut pas toujours Rose (…) _Ainsi, la majuscule n'était peut-être pas une erreur d'écriture. Après de longues minutes à ruminer sa détresse, l'énigme se dévoilait enfin à lui.  
- Mais par qui donc ?  
- Un homme, bien habillé et très courtois que j'ai croisé il y a quelques minutes à peine. Il m'a livré une description très précise de vous et m'a demandé de vous rejoindre ici, maintenant. Il m'a laissé une livre, de quoi payer le bouquet et même au-delà.

Aussi discrètement qu'elle était entrée, elle disparu de l'auberge non sans avoir adressé un petit signe au patron qui, s'étant libéré de sa corvée vaisselle, faisait tourner sa moustache entre ses doigts en lisant le journal du jour.

Watson se leva précipitamment, attrapant sa canne et le bouquet, jeta quelques pièces sur le comptoir pour régler sa note et bondit dans la rue. Quelques passants s'écartèrent de lui, le considérant d'un air méprisant ou simplement ennuyé. Les ivrognes désorientés sortant des auberges étaient monnaie courante dans ce quartier.

Sherlock avait d'or et déjà disparu, et sûrement depuis un certain temps. De rage, Watson resserra son poing sur l'extrémité du bouquet. Quelque chose le gêna, ce n'était étrangement pas une épine : glissé parmi les tiges des roses, deux tours en bois précieux. Ils s'étaient probablement ratés de peu, la prochaine fois serait sûrement la bonne.

* * *

Libérant les roses de leur carcan de papier, Watson déploya les fleurs dans un vase qu'il déposa ensuite sur la table, au centre de la salle à manger. Curieuse, Mary l'épia :  
- John ? Est-ce pour une occasion particulière que j'aurai omise ?  
- Non, il n'y a aucune célébration. Soyons juste heureux de chaque jour de plus que nous passons ensemble.

Amusée, elle observa son époux, occupé à manipuler les pétales. Il mettait tant de tendresse dans son geste que le mot « caresser » aurait été plus approprié. Cet homme changeait de jour en jour, à son grand bonheur. Mary avait l'impression de le voir s'affirmer, devenir l'image du père formidable qu'il pourrait être et qu'il sera, assurément.  
- Mary ? J'ai quelques comptes à faire en retard, ne m'attendez pas pour le dîner. Je m'excuse.

Habituée, elle lui adressa un geste docile et le rassura : elle ne lui en voulait pas. Soulagé de son épouse, Watson s'établit dans son bureau. Devenu son refuge, son havre de paix, il pouvait sereinement réfléchir à ce petit jeu et aux récents évènements. Dépliant précieusement le papier qui emballait les roses, il fut soulagé de voir que l'écriture y était toujours bien lisible.

Il hésita à le lire ; Il était surpris de trouver cet instant de sursit affolant et poignant. A chaque nouvelle lettre, il retrouvait la joie de profiter de quelques nouvelles de son ami. Sensation trop brève : elle laissait vite place à la déception de trouver ses messages trop courts. Doucement, il s'empara du papier et le porta à la lumière de sa bougie.  
- Vous m'aviez manqué, Holmes. Murmura le médecin à l'intention de la missive. Quel est donc le souvenir du jour ?

_5th March 1891, _

_ Mon estimé complice, _

_ Si vous êtes en mesure de lire ces mots, c'est assurément parce que vous avez résolu l'énigme. Je vous félicite ! Elle n'était pas simple ; J'ai tâché de vous récompenser en vous envoyant la plus divine des vendeuses de roses de Londres. Je connais votre talon d'Achille, mon cher : vous ne pouvez résister à une charmante demoiselle. Fut-elle venue pour vous vendre des roses ou pour vous épouser. _

_ Trêve de plaisanterie. J'espère que les roses trônent actuellement dans votre maison. Elles devraient plaire à Mary : elles sont inutiles, chères, périssables mais belles. Les femmes aiment ce genre de futilités, je pense. Je ne dénigre rien ! J'observe juste. Sachez que c'est de bon cœur que je vous ai offert ce cadeau qui était à remettre à votre épouse._

_ Cette auberge devait paraître bien calme sans nos éclats de voix et de rires, je me doute. Je suppose que votre morosité n'est pas étrangère à mon absence ; Je vous vois, parfois, traîner cet air défait dans les rues de Londres. Je n'ai pas le désir de mettre notre amitié à l'épreuve – Elle l'a suffisamment été dans le passé – mais uniquement de vous préserver. Je n'ai pas encore assimilé le fait que, plus jamais, nous n'appartiendrons l'un à l'autre. _

_ Au commencement de notre histoire, ce « plus jamais » était bel et bien ancré dans ma tête. Quelque chose en moi avait su, dès le départ, que cette histoire ne serait pas éternelle. Le caractère éphémère de notre amour ne m'a pas effrayé. Je me pensais capable de ne rien regretter. Je vous ai aimé comme un condamné. Comme si je vivais, à vos côtés, mes derniers mois de bonheur. _

_ Vous ne compreniez pas mon refus de vous promettre une vie entière de présence et de fidélité. Vous preniez mon détachement pour un manque d'engagement ou pis : un manque d'Amour. J'aurais tellement aimé vous expliquer la raison de mon comportement mais je n'ai jamais osé. J'aurai été bien trop cruel d'avouer à vos yeux amoureux qu'un jour, toute cette belle histoire serait finie. Si vous pouviez me comprendre aujourd'hui, ma peine serait moins grande. Dans ces années de douceurs trop courtes, je ne peux supporter de vous avoir fait souffrir. Même pour une heure, une minute, une seconde. _

_ Prenez le temps de vous souvenir d'un épisode quelconque à vos yeux mais plein de sens : nous dinions chez Glady's. Nous ne partagions le même lit que depuis quelques semaines ; Nous n'étions sûrs de rien. Ni de l'autre, ni de nous ni même de nos sentiments. Pourtant, nous nous aimions passionnément, sans nous poser de questions. _

_ A l'heure du dessert, une dame est entrée. Cheveux blonds retenus par un filet, long visage gracieux, robe verte anis. Chaque détail est imprimé dans ma mémoire. Déposant deux bouquets de mêmes roses que je vous ai offertes, elle nous avait proposé de les acquérir au prix de quarante pence. Nous pourrions les offrir à nos fiancées, avait-elle insisté. _

_ A cet instant exact, votre visage s'est assombri. Vous preniez pleinement conscience des concessions et sacrifices qu'ils seraient nécessaire de faire. Vous étiez, d'après vous, en âge de présenter une fille de bonne famille à votre mère. Votre vie était loin de ce cap : vous fuyiez les impératifs de la vie d'un homme pour vous amouracher de votre colocataire. _

_ A notre retour à l'appartement, la tension était palpable. Je marchais sur des œufs et je ne pouvais avancer plus loin sans crever l'abcès. Votre voix a fait trembler les murs de notre demeure : vous ne vouliez pas d'une relation clandestine, vous redoutiez d'enfreindre la loi, d'aller à l'encontre de la morale. De fil en aiguille, le mal être s'est précisé : vous souhaitiez entendre de ma bouche que nous nous aimions. Pour toujours. Vous vouliez des certitudes, rien de plus, rien de moins. _

_ Vous saviez aussi bien que moi que ces mots étaient imprononçables ; Ils auraient été des mensonges grossiers et effrontés. Dans notre histoire, il ne pouvait y avoir de place pour des « toujours » mais malheureusement, votre cœur sensible ressentait le besoin de mettre un peu d'éternité dans vos sentiments. Vos « M'aimez-vous » allaient au-delà des simples confessions. C'était, en réalité, une double question : « Je vous aime, mais vous ? Et pour combien de temps ? »_

_ Les mois sont devenus des années. J'ai fini par croire, moi aussi, que le Destin nous épargnait pour une raison inconnue. Petit à petit, pour apaiser notre relation, j'ai osé vous dire les mots que vous attendiez tant. Ces promesses de bonheur et de douceur. J'osai vous promettre le ciel, les étoiles et au-delà de tout, de tenir votre main de ce jour à mon dernier. _

_ Le réveil fut d'autant plus brutal. Je ne vous en veux pas ; Le tord vient de moi. Tant de bien-être a endormi ma conscience. Votre place était dans les bras d'une femme et à la tête d'une famille, pas à mes côtés. Vous m'avez offert plus que je n'espérais. Notre histoire n'aurait jamais du être : tout ce que nous avons vécu est à prendre comme un bonus. Cette fragilité et cette injustice – qui n'existe pas, dans le fond – rend notre histoire aussi belle que tragique. J'espère que Mary vous aimera autant que je vous ai aimé. _

_ J'espère que vous comprenez mieux la raison de cette distance que je plaçais entre nous à cette époque et celle que je m'oblige à installer depuis. Car ces belles paroles, pleines de résignation et de fatalité, mon cœur ne veut pas les entendre. Il lui faut du temps et rien d'autre. _

_Si les larmes vous viennent, si les jours sont durs et la peine trop lourde à porter, n'oubliez sous aucun prétexte : nos mains se sont peut-être lâchées, mais jamais je ne vous quitterai du regard. _

_Pour notre prochaine étape, je vous offrirai un souvenir plus doux que notre première dispute. Elles font pourtant partie du quotidien : la principale difficulté dans un couple est de maintenir l'Eglise au milieu du village. Ainsi, je n'ai jamais cru en personne sinon en vous. Je n'ai jamais demandé la permission à quiconque, je me suis toujours servi. A une exception près, laquelle ? Je ne m'Encenserais pas pour cette énigme, même si je la trouve divinement bien trouvée. Rendez-vous le sept mars, vers quinze heures, là où votre cœur vous mène. _

_Maintenant, allez rejoindre votre belle, mon vieux. Ne gâchez jamais une minute que vous pourriez passer à ses côtés. Il n'y a pas de bien plus précieux que l'amour et la santé, en ce bas monde ! _

_Je ne vous oublie pas, _

_S. Holmes_

Fichu Holmes. Pesta Watson en glissant dans son fauteuil, esquissant un sourire. D'une certaine façon, il n'avait jamais été aussi présent dans sa vie que depuis ses quelques jours. Il était partout et nul part à la fois : une ombre, un regard, une lettre. Un fifrelin de présence, pas assez pour l'atteindre, juste ce qu'il fallait pour lui rendre la vie plus facile. Un habile fantôme invisible, un ange gardien se dérobant à l'instant où on posait les yeux sur lui.

Remis de ses émotions, le médecin posa les deux tours sur l'échiquier de marbre et de bois. Il caressa les pièces avec tendresse et alluma, à l'instar de la veille, une bougie. Elle éclaira d'une lumière faible l'étagère, renforçant la douceur de l'instant.

Appuyé sur sa cane, Watson se posta à l'entrée du salon, dans le silence. Mary contemplait le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre, les yeux rêveurs, les traits graciles et reposés. Parfois, ses yeux se posaient sur le bouquet de roses visible depuis le fauteuil.  
- Ma douce ? Bredouilla-t-il d'une voix douce en s'avançant. Vous semblez inquiète.  
- Vous ne reveniez pas. Les comptes sont-ils préoccupants ? Nos dépenses sont restées limitées pourtant....  
- Ne vous en faites pas pour ces tracasseries. Tout va pour le mieux. L'argent n'est pas un problème.

Etonnée, elle ne prononça pas un seul mot. Watson vint s'asseoir dans l'un des sièges, ramenant sa mauvaise jambe vers lui en grimaçant. Sa vieille blessure supportait difficilement le temps humide de cette saison.  
- John, vous semblez bien serein sur ces questions matérielles. Auriez-vous hérité d'une fortune sans m'en prévenir ?  
- Une fortune ? En quelque sorte. Pas de celles qui se chiffrent, mais oui.

Curieuse, Mary se redressa légèrement. Elle ne voyait nullement où son époux voulait en venir. Elle ne s'attendait guère à la réponse que Watson daigna lui donner :  
- Il n'y a pas de bien plus précieux que l'amour et la santé.

Amusée, elle tenta de deviner l'auteur de cette phrase laconique. Fouillant dans ses souvenirs, elle lui fit part des quelques noms qui garnissaient les étages de la bibliothèque.  
- Mark Twain ? Francis Burton ? Est-ce un écrivain ? Peut-être un homme d'Eglise ?

Se mordillant l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire, Watson conclut la discussion par quelques mots, compris de lui seul :  
- Non, joueur d'échecs.

* * *

Pour le prochain chapitre, je crains qu'il ne faille attendre un peu plus. J'espère, qu'en attendant, celui-ci vous a plu ! Je serai ravie de voir les reviews gonfler encore plus ; Je tâche toujours d'y répondre, alors critiques, conseils ou défis, allez-y. Merci pour tout et le reste, encore !


	4. Chapitre III : le fou

_Someone who cares, your own personal jesus, someone to hear your prayers, someone who's there.  
Quelqu'un qui s'inquiète, ton propre Jesus, quelqu'un qui entende tes prières, quelqu'un qui est là.*__  
_- My own personal Jesus – Depeche Mode _- _

_

* * *

_

Pour une raison inconnue, Holmes avait privé son vieil ami d'une activité le six mars. Peut-être juste pour lui accorder un peu de repos, pour le ménager ou lui laisser le temps de digérer les émotions nombreuses de ces derniers jours. Quoiqu'il en soit, en cette après-midi pluvieuse du sept mars, Watson était sur le pied de guerre.

Il n'avait pas été ardu de déduire qu'Holmes voulait l'entraîner dans un édifice religieux. La difficulté de l'énigme était plus de choisir adéquatement l'une des nombreuses églises de la ville. Pestant contre le temps typiquement londonien, il reprenait une unième fois la liste de toutes les adresses qu'il avait collectées. Aucune ne l'appelait plus que l'Eglise de Saint-James, dans le quartier de Piccadilly Circus, la plus proche de Baker Street. Ils y avaient célébré son mariage avec Mary quatre mois plutôt.

Pour ce qui aurait pu se rapporter à Holmes, Watson fouillait sa mémoire : le détective y avait rempli son rôle de témoin lors de ce dit-mariage. En dehors de cette journée, il ne fréquentait guère la messe et ne s'y rendait qu'en des occasions exceptionnelles.

Le dos collé contre la pierre de cette église romane, Watson étudia la lettre une dernière fois. Bien attentif à ne pas laisser la pluie endommager ce bien précieux, il rejoignit l'arche pour s'y abriter. Mendiants allaient et venaient, tendant la main pour quelques pièces.

« _Ainsi, je n'ai jamais cru en personne sinon en vous. Je n'ai jamais demandé la permission à quiconque, je me suis toujours servi. A une exception près, laquelle ?_ »

Watson aurait aimé être pourvu des mêmes talents de logique et de déduction que son ami pour déchiffrer ces propos. Cependant, il se souvint d'une consigne claire et précise, donnée dans la première lettre : il fallait agir avec son cœur et non avec sa tête.

En quoi le grand Sherlock Holmes aurait-il cru bon de demander la permission ? Au terme d'une réflexion intense et épuisante, Watson écrasa son poing contre l'un des pierres. A présent face aux doubles lourdes portes de bois, il pu apercevoir l'intérieur de l'Eglise. Au loin, les lueurs des bougies lui apparurent comme des révélations.

- Mon grand Seigneur, une petite pièce ?

Watson se retourna brusquement et considéra avec attention l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Petit, tassé sur lui-même et drapé d'un manteau noir déformé, il trainait son pied gauche apparemment rongé par la vermine. Réprimant un haut-le-cœur, il ne pu faire autrement que de l'éconduire un peu agressivement. Le mendiant ne bougea pas d'un pouce :  
- J'ai un renseignement pour vous… mais c'est pas gratuit !

Attiré comme une mouche par le miel, Watson fondit sur la proposition et déposa quelques pièces dans la main qui lui était tendue.  
- Un gars m'a d'mandé de vous filer ça !

Watson récupéra le papier plié d'une manière anarchique, devenu sale et malodorant à force d'avoir séjourné dans une poche bien peu entretenue. Au centre, il découvrit un fou. Comme hypnotisé, il le fit tourner entre son pouce et son index.  
- Il est parti par où ?

Le vagabond fit la moue et s'écarta un peu. D'une voix narquoise, il l'invita à lui donner un peu d'argent supplémentaire. Watson souffla d'impatience et lui tendit cinquante pence. L'inconnu lui pointa l'intérieur de l'Eglise et repartit en boitillant.

D'un pas pressé, Watson pénétra dans l'édifice. Il jeta un bref d'œil autour de lui : personne à l'exception d'une vieille dame, assise, dans la deuxième rangée de chaises. Déçu de ne pas avoir croisé son ami, Watson s'assit sur l'un des sièges du fond et lu la lettre. Déroulant le papier, un sourire vint réchauffer son visage : celle-ci semblait plus longue que les précédentes.

_7th March 1891, _

_ Mon très cher ami, _

_ Ne soyez pas triste de ne pas m'avoir vu ; il n'est pas encore l'heure. Réjouissez-vous plutôt d'être revenu dans ce lieu plein de sens et si cher à mon cœur. Ici, tout a commencé, ici, tout s'est achevé. Il ne faut pas être triste mais plutôt accueillir avec tendresse ces souvenirs et les garder précieusement en mémoire. _

_ Nous nous sommes quittés il y a quatre mois déjà. Il me restait une promesse à honorer ; je suis demeuré pour ne pas manquer à mes obligations. Une dernière fois, nous avancions d'un pas commun, dans une même direction : l'autel. Votre regard a tenu longtemps le mien en respect, comme pour vous excuser. Il n'y avait rien à vous faire pardonner ! J'étais présent de mon plein gré, pour vous témoigner mon affection. Pour vous remettre, aussi, à celle qui dorénavant allait mieux vous aimer que moi. Notre histoire ne s'est pas terminée le jour de vos fiançailles, pas plus que le jour de l'annonce de votre mariage ou de votre départ de la maison, non._

_Nous nous sommes quittés sans drame et sans larme, dans la beauté et la joie de votre mariage. Sur la pointe des pieds, sans adieux ni au revoir, d'un battement de cil. Ce long regard que nous avons partagé avant que vos yeux n'aillent se poser ailleurs : sur votre divine épouse qui remontait l'église jusqu'à l'autel, escortée de son père, fou d'émotions. Je n'ai pas pleuré, je n'ai pas essuyé une larme : j'étais fier de ce départ tout en douceur et en délicatesse, de cette amitié qui restait intacte, des deux amis que nous étions redevenus. _

_ Jusqu'au bout, nous sommes restés dignes de cet amour. Je suis flatté de savoir que ma signature trône à côtés des vôtres, en témoin de ce mariage réussi. D'une certaine manière, j'étais resté unique dans votre cœur, le plus proche de tous vos invités. _

_ Plutôt que de parler de la fin que nous connaissons tous les deux, toujours aussi vivace et fraîche dans nos mémoires, plongeons ensemble dans le temps. Au commencement, au début de tout, aux balbutiements de notre histoire. _

_Souvenez-vous de cette enquête menée il y a quelques années déjà. Celle que vous aviez baptisée sobrement l'affaire des trois Garrideb. Sa résolution n'était pas plus laborieuse que les centaines d'autres affaires qui ont échoués entre mes mains ; ce qui m'a coûté davantage dans cette enquête, c'est l'angoisse que j'en ai retiré. La peur prenante d'avoir cru, quelques secondes, que je vous avais perdu. _

_ Killer Evans, notre suspect, s'étant senti acculé avait eu la très mauvaise idée de faire feu. Sur vous. Le cœur explosant dans cette détonation, je n'ai jamais fait preuve d'une telle violence envers un autre homme. L'assommant brutalement pour le désarmer, je me fichais bien de sa figure en sang. Vous prenant dans mes bras pour vous conduire plus loin, j'étais à demi-mort. Vous ne répondiez pas, j'étais glacé de peur, brûlant de douleur. Mon cœur battait à m'en rompre les côtes, ma voix vous suppliait ; incapable d'articuler un mot sinon votre nom. Déchirant votre pantalon, j'ai aperçu la blessure heureusement peu profonde. _

_ Si cet homme vous avait blessé mortellement, il n'aurait jamais franchi le pas de la porte. Pas de son vivant, en tout cas. Cette violence, elle existe en moi depuis longtemps. Elle ne s'est jamais exprimée, sinon depuis que je vous connais. Une seule fois : ce terrible jour où j'ai cru vous perdre pour de bon. _

_ En revenant, une seule était sûre : je refuserai à l'avenir de vous laisser m'accompagner dans mes péripéties dangereuses et imprévues. Vous vous étiez emporté, tout en nettoyant votre plaie, m'aviez assuré que vous n'aviez pas besoin d'un chaperon. Il était, pour vous, hors de question de me laisser aller seul dans l'un de mes plans d'inconscient. Je pouvais, d'après vous, être blessé ou même tué. Je n'étais pas immortel, m'aviez vous assuré. _

_ Vous ne m'écoutiez pas, vous n'aviez que faire de mon avis. Cependant, j'entends encore votre voix me demandant de vous donner une et une seule bonne raison de vous écarter de mes enquêtes. J'ai su que, plus jamais, nous ne serions les amis que nous étions à l'époque. Pour mieux, pour pire, je ne savais pas encore. Tombant à genoux devant vous, je vous ai prit les mains, comme devenu fou. J'implorais mon Dieu, celui qui m'avait révélé à moi-même. La seule personne en qui je n'ai jamais cru : vous._

_ Je vous ai expliqué que je ne m'étais jamais senti immortel. Pour la simple et bonne raison que je ne me suis jamais senti vivant. A l'exception de quelques instants, passés en votre compagnie, mon corps me semblait froid et mort. Accablé par un esprit trop brillant, je n'avais peut-être jamais vécu avant vous. _

_ Vous aviez retiré votre main précipitamment, inquiet de la tournure que prenait notre amitié. De votre tirade, je me souviens que de peu de mots : condamnable, immoral, anormal. En quelques secondes, j'avais tout gâché. C'était l'impression qui m'était restée ce soir-là, en allant me coucher… non sans avoir vérifié, en passant devant votre chambre, que respiriez toujours. _

_ Le lendemain, il n'y avait personne dans l'appartement. A mon grand soulagement, vos valises n'étaient pas faites. Mrs Hudson m'a informé que vous étiez parti, pour une promenade, dans le quartier de Piccadilly. L'église de Saint-James m'était apparue comme une évidence : vous y passiez souvent, pour vous recueillir ou réfléchir en paix. Je ne m'étais pas trompé. M'habillant à la hâte, je vous ai rejoint en à peine une demi-heure. _

_ Vous étiez bel et bien là, plus beau que jamais. Penché en direction de la croix, votre visage reposait sur vos deux poings fermés. Votre réflexion était intense ; je n'ai pas osé m'approcher et suis resté quelques minutes à vous observer. _

_ Puis, discret, je me suis assis à côté de vous. Vous ne m'aviez accordé qu'un regard moqueur : selon vous, je n'avais rien à faire ici. Touché, j'avais baissé la tête pour penser, en silence, comme vous. Je ne venais pas vous perturber, sachez-le. J'avais besoin de glisser dans votre monde pour mieux comprendre la complexité des sentiments qui vous assaillaient. _

_ Ma main dans la vôtre, je me suis livré. Pas à vous, mais plutôt à ce grand Esprit auquel vous vous adressiez. Toujours, ce Dieu avait demandé d'aimer son prochain. Peut-être avais-je trop pris à cœur cette phrase. Mes sentiments n'étaient pas honteux : j'étais fier d'aimer quelqu'un d'une manière innocente et désintéressée. Ils n'étaient malsains ; si ce désir était condamnable, je préférais le savoir avant même d'espérer trop fort, trop intensément, ce que je n'aurais jamais. _

_ Je n'avais pas choisi : petit à petit, vous vous étiez infiltré sous ma peau, m'imprégnant de vous et vous rendant aussi indispensable que l'air que je respirais. Vous étiez un homme, je n'avais rien choisi. J'aurai trouvé révoltant que ces sentiments si beaux soient moins purs que d'autres parce que nous étions tout les deux du genre masculin. Minuscule devant cette énorme statue, j'ai demandé le droit vous aimer. Ce n'était pas un mariage, pas une union sacrée. Juste une permission d'enfreindre, en quelque sorte, des conditions auxquelles je n'adhérais pas mais qui vous semblaient indispensables. _

_ J'ai l'audace de penser que même les plus grands esprits de ce monde n'ont pas la hauteur des sentiments que je vous porte. Ce que j'ai dit, ce jour-là, est toujours valable aujourd'hui : je vous aimerai toujours envers et contre tous. _

_ Pardonnez mes blasphèmes ; si je vous ai choqué, je m'en excuse. Je n'ai jamais aimé ni les hosties, ni le vin de messe. Et encore moins les sermons bridant plus belles histoires d'amours. On ne me changera plus à mon âge, je le crains. _

_ Offrez-vous le pichet d'un véritable vin. En souvenir, _

_ S. Holmes_

Watson décolla, amusé, le billet de dix livres qui suivait la signature griffée. Cette matinée lui revenait en mémoire avec un drôle de sentiment. Un peu de gêne, comme une boule au ventre. Il s'en voulait d'avoir rejeté Holmes, dans un premier temps, d'une façon aussi peu délicate. Il avait manqué de tact, c'était certain. Ses craintes s'étaient manifestées dans des remarques blessantes, des accusations de déviances qui avaient assurément fait souffrir son ami.

Holmes ne donnait cependant pas l'impression de lui en vouloir, heureusement. Sous des apparences d'homme froid et distant, il cachait définitivement une personne plus clémente et sensible.

Il relu attentivement la fin de la lettre : point d'énigme ou d'indices sur la prochaine étape. Il n'y avait pas non plus de deuxième fou ; où avait-il bien pu le dissimuler ? Il se souvint du dernier geste qu'avait fait Holmes avant de quitter l'église, le jour de sa déclaration. Plein de rêves et d'espoirs, il avait allumé un cierge et avait improvisé un signe de croix bien maladroit.

Les mêmes bougies de cire brûlaient, à différentes vitesses. Au milieu de toutes ces lueurs dansantes, il saisit un fou en ébène. Il l'examina attentivement, le retourna : la base de la pièce avait été forée aussi profondément que permettait la taille réduite de l'objet.

Grattant un peu la cavité d'un ongle, il en retira un morceau de feuille. Soigneusement découpée, roulée sur elle-même, elle proposait le message tant attendu :  
« Douze mars, sept heure trente-quatre. Gare de Saint-Pancrace. Prévoyez deux jours et une nuit devant vous. Tendrement, S. Holmes. »

Le conseil l'intriguait au plus haut point : quelle activité avait-il bien pu imaginer pour l'occuper deux jours ? Mais surtout, quelle excuse allait-il pouvoir avancer à Mary pour s'absenter ainsi ? Enroulant le ridicule bout de papier autour de son doigt, il ferma les yeux. Ce voyage promettait d'être le plus déstabilisant, le plus enrichissant qu'il pourrait vivre sur toute une vie. Holmes ne l'avait jamais déçu ; il l'avait toujours surpris, étonné. Mais quelque chose laissait supposer à Watson que tous ces émerveillements n'étaient rien à côté de l'éblouissement vers lequel il se dirigerait le douze mars.

* * *

Rejoignant enfin sa modeste demeure, Watson remit à Kathleen, sa logeuse, la bouteille de vin français hors-de-prix qu'il s'était offert avec l'argent de Sherlock :  
- Elle sera servie à l'heure du repas, Monsieur. Madame Mary vous fait savoir qu'elle vous attend dans le petit salon.

Il la remercia et se dirigea vers la pièce indiquée, étonné par cette invitation aussi étrangement formulée que soudaine :  
- Mary, allez-vous bien ?

Emmitouflée dans une longue chemise grise, elle se tenait pourtant près du feu. Ses joues brûlaient d'un rouge pâle, illuminant son visage mutin. Elle lui sourit, ôtant par la même occasion toutes ses inquiétudes :  
- Très bien ! Où étiez-vous parti ? Je ne vous ai plus vu après le déjeuner, vous m'aviez pourtant dit que vous preniez congé exceptionnellement.  
- Veuillez m'excuser, ma douce. Quelques télégrammes ne pouvaient attendre. Je suis allé les porter par mes propres soins.

S'asseyant dans son fauteuil de cuir, Watson détourna la tête vers le feu. Pensif, il regardait les flammes danser et virevolter dans la cheminée. Son épouse le détaillait avec attention :  
- John, vous ne semblez pas être dans votre assiette ce soir.  
- Si ! Quelques soucis financiers m'inquiètent ! Pas les nôtres, bien sûr. Mon ami Holmes – il la vit hausser les sourcils – n'a plus donné signe de vie depuis quelques temps. Je ne m'étonne pas de cela : il doit sûrement couler quelques jours tranquilles en France ou en Italie. Cependant, Baker Street est en vente. Mycroft, son frère aîné, se charge des transactions. Il me demande de venir signer les papiers. Ils ont toujours besoin de ma signature, faute de quoi Holmes ne touchera rien de sa vente à son retour.

Un petit mensonge valait mieux qu'une querelle, se rassura Watson. Il avait tout misé sur son piètre jeu de comédien, espérant sincèrement que Mary ne serait pas trop tatillonne. Elle acquiesça de la tête et lui demanda les dates de son absence :  
- Douze et treize mars, je partirais vers sept heures pour revenir le lendemain, à quatre ou cinq heures du soir. Cela vous sied ?

Elle ne fit aucune objection. Pressé de détourner le sujet de ce mensonge honteux, Watson lui fit part de la bonne nouvelle :  
- Un ami de longue date m'a offert une bouteille très précieuse d'un très bon vignoble français. Kathleen nous le servira à l'heure du repas.

Rehaussant ses joues d'un sourire dont elle seule avait le secret, elle découvrit sa rangée de dents aussi blanches que le nacre :  
- Je crains de ne pas pouvoir en boire, mon bien-aimé. Remerciez cependant votre ami, je ne souhaiterais pas l'offusquer.

Refermant sa main sur son étui à cigarette, Watson en glissa une entre ses lèvres et l'alluma, en fixant son épouse de ses yeux interrogateurs. La flamme de l'allumette vint mourir en même temps que les premières volutes de fumée, s'élevant au-dessus de leur tête :  
- Je ne demande jamais rien pour vos consultations, ma chère ! Lui dit-il, éclatant de rire. Aigreurs d'estomac ? J'ai le nécessaire dans mon cabinet.

Ecartant les pans de sa chemise, son corps était enveloppé d'un linge plus étroit que les vêtements plissés et volumineux qu'elle portait d'habitude. Laissant échapper la cigarette de ses lèvres, Watson porta la main à son cœur ; le ventre rebondis de son épouse s'offrit à lui comme autant de promesses et de projets :  
- Kathleen nous promet un garçon… Elle m'a dit ne s'être jamais trompée pour aucun de ses enfants ou ceux de ses sœurs.

* * *

Alors, cette heureuse nouvelle ? Surprise ou pas ? :D  
Je voudrais vous remercier pour tous les gentils commentaires que je reçois ainsi que pour les conseils judicieux ou les critiques constructives !  
Je réponds à ceux qui sont inscrits ; mais je remercie tout autant ceux qui me laissent un petit mot sans être enregistré ! Vous êtes des lecteurs  
tout aussi précieux ! ;)

Pour la suite, il vous faudra attendre une bonne semaine : j'ai énormément de travail en ce moment !


	5. Chapitre IV : le cavalier

_Même si c'est dérisoire, juste savoir - Avons-nous bien vécu la même histoire ?_  
_L'âge est un dernier long voyage ; Un quai de gare et l'on s'en va_  
_Il ne faut prendre en ses bagages que ce qui vraiment compta_  
_Et se dire merci, De ces perles de vie_  
_Il est certaines blessures au goût de Victoire_  
_- Jean-Jacques Goldman - Je voudrais vous revoir -_

Saint-Pancras était le reflet parfait du grand Londres. Les gens qu'on pouvait y voir venaient tous d'horizons et d'origines différents. Les langues se mêlaient, au moins aussi bien que les accents. Au milieu des familles de six enfants qui partaient pour quelques jours à la campagne ou des hommes d'affaires qui allaient négocier des contrats à Glasgow, Watson ne se sentait guère à l'aise.

Chahuté de toute part, le médecin luttait pour ne pas laisser sa valise démesurée être emportée par les passants. Ceux-ci jouaient des coudes entre eux, bousculaient et poussaient les gens qui demeuraient sur leur chemin.

Serrant le dernier papier de Sherlock, Watson cherchait un signe : sept heure trente-quatre. Le seul billet disponible à cette heure le mènerait sur les bords de la Manche, dans le sud de l'Angleterre. Une adresse qui l'amenait dans un endroit étrangement connu. Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, il s'agissait de la gare depuis laquelle ils s'étaient rendus dans la maison de Mycroft Holmes, quatre ans plus tôt. Ce souvenir le confirma dans ses espoirs : il devait être sur la bonne voie.

* * *

Lorsque le voyage en train toucha à son terme, Watson fut bien contrarié de voir que les nuages gris faisaient leur apparition l'apogée de cette morosité se concrétisa lorsqu'une averse infernale se déclara, noyant la petite gare de Chichester. La veste détrempée, les cheveux ruisselant dans le cou, il s'avança sous l'un des auvents pour s'abriter.

Un fiacre s'arrêta à sa hauteur : l'homme, à l'accent français, lui demanda s'il s'appelait « _Docteur John Watson._ » Répondant par l'affirmative, le médecin ne se fit pas prier et s'installer dans la banquette. Conscient que cette heureuse rencontre n'était pas le fruit du hasard, il accorda une prière à Holmes, le félicitant de sa prévenance.

Le chemin ne se fit pas sans heurt : les roues de l'embarcation cahotait sur les nombreux nids de poule et le mena bien péniblement jusqu'au parc de la demeure de Mycroft Holmes. Entourées de forêts de pins et de bouleaux, il fallait quelques minutes de marches pour voir un manoir se détacher de la masse verte sombre.

Entre chaque tronc d'arbre, derrière chaque massifs de fleurs, Watson pensait surprendre une ombre furtive, une présence insaisissable, des fantômes s'agitant en mémoire d'un passé heureux mais révolu. Peut-être était-ce son imagination qui pêchait par besoin parfois, il croyait voir Sherlock, appuyé contre l'un des platanes, lui adressant un sourire bienveillant. Une expression de bienvenue, écartant les bras, l'invitant à poursuivre ce voyage dans ces souvenirs communs.

Cette illusion était douce et diffuse quelque chose de délicat, de si vivant, animait le visage de l'apparition. Ce sentiment de réalisme vint bientôt geler le souffle dans la poitrine du médecin : pouvait-on être nostalgique au point de voir un esprit sans pour autant être fou sans pour autant que ce-dit esprit soit celui d'une personne plus vivante que jamais ?

Foulant la cendrée rouge de ses bottillons trempés, Watson arriva enfin devant le porche du manoir. Hésitant, il frappa par quatre coups à la porte. Ne recevant aucune réponse, il ne tarda pas à se décourager : il avait peut-être trop attendu de ces deux journées peut-être s'était-il même trompé au risque de perdre la piste de ce jeu haletant.

Lorsque la porte grinça dans un suspense douloureux, Watson ne trouva bien évidemment pas Sherlock. Il n'était qu'à demi-déçu : il n'y avait jamais totalement cru. Ce fut devant lui une bien plus grande surprise de voir Mycroft Holmes, en chair et en os, lui ouvrir la porte. L'expression qui tordait le visage de l'aîné rassura Watson : cet homme avait été mis dans la connivence, il n'y avait plus de doute possible.

- Docteur Watson ! Il y a fort longtemps que nous ne nous étions plus vus ! Grâce à mon frère, c'est chose faite ! Entrez, débarrassez-vous de cette veste avant d'attraper la mort !

Pénétrant dans le hall, John ne pu réprimer un sourire : du plus petit cendrier au tableau le plus imposant, rien n'avait été déplacé depuis sa dernière visite. Les lieux lui étaient tendrement familiers et ce, jusqu'au craquement du parquet sous ses chaussures.

En retrait, un homme aux cheveux blonds bien peignés se tenait en retrait. Dépité de déranger Mycroft, Watson s'excusa auprès de l'invité. Le frère éclata de rire et le renseigna sur l'identité de l'inconnu :  
- J'ai le regret de vous apprendre que M. Forbes nous a quitté… Pour prendre quelques semaines de repos dans son Inverness natale. Il avait le mal du pays : nous ne proposons pas d'aussi bon whisky que le leur ! Je vous présente Samson Huyse.

Sur le ton de la confidence, Mycroft se pencha vers le médecin. D'une voix assez basse pour n'être entendue que d'eux seul, il se moqua très légèrement du patronyme de son employé : « Excusez-le du ridicule, il est batave ! »

Cédant son manteau à Samson, Watson observa brièvement le nouveau majordome. Dents longues et blanches, nez épaté, son physique était bien curieux. Loin de la physionomie austère et carrée de Forbes, son prédécesseur. L'espace d'un instant, le médecin ressentit comme un coup au cœur : son histoire avec Sherlock datait-elle de si longtemps ? Ou bien Forbes était-il plus vieux que ce qu'il n'en donnait l'air ? Le temps pouvait filer à une vitesse étonnante : hier encore, il était un brillant militaire, devenu médecin retraité logeant chez son amant. Aujourd'hui, il se trouvait être un époux sérieux et futur père de famille.

Docteur ! Venez donc me rejoindre dans le salon bleu : j'ai hâte d'entendre de vos nouvelles ! L'invita Mycroft, extirpant John de ses pensées. Samson ! Demandez donc à Elisabeth de nous monter un plateau de biscuits et du thé.

L'hollandais acquiesça et quitta la pièce, à reculons. C'était véritablement un curieux bonhomme théâtral.

* * *

Confortablement installé dans l'un des fauteuils de cuir, Watson s'était débarrassé de ses chaussures crasses et mouillées sur l'avis de Mycroft. Frôlant du pied nu l'épais tapis bleu qui donnait son nom à la pièce, il méditait pendant que son hôte s'entretenait avec Samson :  
- Installez-le dans la chambre rouge. Celle-ci et aucune autre. Montez ses affaires et demandez à Lise de repasser ses vêtements avant de les ranger dans la garde-robe.  
- M. Holmes, vous n'êtes pas obligé d'en faire autant. Je me sens déjà mal à l'aise.

D'un geste de la main, il fit savoir à son invité que toutes ses attentions étaient normales. Samson délaissa son patron pour aller allumer un feu dans l'âtre de pierre bleue.  
- Que devenez-vous très cher ?  
- Oh ! Je tiens un petit cabinet, du côté de Kensington. Mon épouse va très bien, elle se réjouit d'une bien heureuse nouvelle ! J'aurai aimé l'annoncer à votre frère en premier lieu mais si Dieu le veut, nous serons bientôt parent.

Après de chaleureuses félicitations, Mycroft en profita pour resservir deux grandes lampées de cognac. Pour célébrer votre paternité, avait-il déclaré. Savourant le breuvage ambre, l'hôte avait détourné les yeux vers la cheminée où Samson avait enfin réussi à allumer un feu digne de ce nom. Il demeura pensif et attendit que l'employé quitte la pièce pour aborder un sujet plus délicat. Le regard de Mycroft se voila alors d'une certaine gêne :  
- Je m'excuse d'être aussi brusque mais je sais des choses qui vous échappent. La première est, je le vois et je le sens, que vous vous attendez à voir Sherlock apparaître d'un instant à l'autre. Il ne reviendra pas. Ne l'attendez pas en vain, ne vous torturez pas et ne vous forcez pas à entretenir cette nostalgie et cette tristesse comme un vœu de fidélité. Il ne veut que votre bonheur, nullement vos regrets.

Watson baissa la tête, faisant tourner le breuvage sans y toucher. Bien sûr, il aspirait à être heureux. Il allait être père, son épouse le comblait, son affaire était loin d'être en faillite. Cependant, dans ce portrait idyllique, il manquait quelque chose. Il ne savait mettre le doigt dessus mais ce vide se rapportait sans aucun doute à Sherlock. Espérait-il une relation clandestine ? Probablement que non. Mais une amitié ou, au moins, une présence. Dans chaque éclat de rire, dans chaque sourire et chaque journée, il le cherchait : la vie sans lui n'avait pas la saveur qu'il espérait.

- Vous savez, Docteur Watson, reprit Mycroft d'un ton plus doux, mon frère m'a demandé de participer à son projet. Il ne m'a rien expliqué de ces lettres j'ai cependant tout deviné. Je ne trouve pas cruel mais plutôt regrettable qu'il ressente le besoin de vous attirer dans ses tourments mélancoliques. Cependant, il a mis un tel soin à bâtir ce… jeu, oui, ce jeu, que je ne pouvais faire autrement que de l'aider à le mettre en place.

Une peur lointaine, bien connue autrefois, agita Watson : celle d'être démasqué. Malheureusement pour lui, l'observation et la vivacité d'esprit étaient deux caractéristiques de la fratrie Holmes. Le médecin préféra se taire et vida son verre d'un trait. Le liquide fort lui laissa la gorge rêche et douloureuse.

Je ne souhaite pas m'étendre sur le sujet cela ne me regarde pas. Je ne suis jamais intervenu dans la vie de mon frère. Il n'était pas question d'encourager ou de réprimer cette aventure. D'antan, je le voyais dur et froid comme la pierre. Depuis votre arrivée à Baker Street, il m'avait l'air plus… vivant. C'était une raison suffisante pour vous accorder quelques vacances dans cette demeure. Ne pensez pas que je vous en veuille, nullement… Un homme doit se marier dans le but de procréer et de diriger sa famille. C'est ainsi depuis que le monde est monde.

- Merci. Répondit sobrement Watson, reconnaissant de la discrétion de son hôte. Sherlock ne vous aurait-il pas laissé… Une lettre, par hasard, un message ?

Se relevant doucement de son siège, Mycroft épousseta sa tunique avant d'extirper un paquet de sa poche. Watson le prit mais ne l'ouvrit pas la lecture de ces missives devaient se faire dans l'intimité pour l'apprécier pleinement.

-Sherlock est un homme complexe, sombre peut-être, mais je n'ai jamais vu de sentiments plus purs que ceux qu'il vous portait. Si seulement la Nature m'avait doté d'un plus grand cœur et d'un cerveau plus petit, j'en serais ému. Conclut-il, souriant, se moquant lui-même de l'apparente distance dont il pouvait faire preuve. Je dois vous laisser mon brave. Si vous avez besoin de quelque chose, adressez-vous à Samson. Nous nous reverrons vers six heures, pour le repas du soir ? Bien ! Qu'attendez-vous ? Il vous réserve de très belles surprises, j'en suis certain. Il s'est démené plus que pour n'importe laquelle de ses enquêtes. Il aurait été incapable de faire autrement.

* * *

Etendu sur le lit aux draps carmins, les bras en croix, Watson n'avait la force de rien : pas même celle de prendre un bain ou de changer de chemise. La pièce était plongée dans un silence écrasant les rideaux avaient été tirés dans l'espoir de plonger la pièce dans la pénombre. Ainsi cloisonné dans un environnement propice au recueillement, le médecin fermait les yeux, se souvenant avec peine ou délice les mil et une choses qui avaient eu lieu entre ses murs.

Partout où il portait les yeux, il se voyait lui – plus jeune – aux côtés de son ami. Plongé dans ses bras, dans son corps, riant, gémissant et savourant avec insouciance cette vie clandestine. Lorsque la tristesse revint lui mordre le cœur trop profondément, il se décida enfin à déballer le paquet. Deux cavaliers atterrirent sur le matelas trois enveloppes suivirent. Chacune d'entre elle étaient numérotées : comme depuis le début de cette folle histoire, Watson respecta les règles et n'ouvrit que la première.

_12th March 1891,_

_ Mon bien cher Watson,_

_ Tout d'abord, j'espère que votre voyage n'a pas été trop long ou pénible mais aussi que Mary ne vous en veut pas de l'avoir délaissée pour quelques temps. Ceci est la première et dernière fois que je vous demande de délaisser votre mariage à mon profit. Nous avons rendez-vous – pas en chair et en os, excusez-moi – mais bien en souvenirs ! Et quels souvenirs. Le genre de petites choses qui nécessitent un retour dans le temps mais aussi, un retour aux sources. Voici le motif de votre déplacement._

_ Que vos valises aient été portées dans la chambre rouge n'est pas un hasard je me suis bien assuré auprès de mon frère Mycroft qu'elle vous serait attribuée. Ceci est notre chambre, notre havre de paix. Guère surpris, il m'a avoué qu'il ne l'avait jamais proposé à quelqu'un d'autre que nous. Peut-être a-t-il compris des choses que je ne soupçonnais pas. _

_ Ce petit jeu m'amuse follement. Depuis quelques temps, je suis si occupé à l'organiser que j'en oublie ma tristesse ou ma dépression. Le secret d'une vie équilibrée repose dans l'activité, je l'ai toujours dis ! _

_ Cette chambre a une particularité bien intéressante. Elle est l'une des trois seules à disposer de sa propre salle de bain. Cette salle de bain est d'ailleurs unique à mes yeux. Novembre 1886. Souvenez-vous ! Vous m'aviez, contre ma volonté, traîné pour une promenade le long de la lande. Le ciel était menaçant, vous n'aviez jamais voulu m'écouter._

_ Nous revenions finalement, une heure après, les cheveux trempés et les vêtements percés. J'étais d'une humeur massacrante : je n'aimais guère patauger dans la boue, sous un ciel gris et pluvieux, tout en prenant le risque de revenir à Londres avec une pneumonie._

_ Mauvais, vous m'avez laissé me plaindre pendant que vous vous changiez dans la salle de bain de cette chambre. La porte était restée entrouverte. Vous aviez pleinement conscience de mes sentiments : vous ne les partagiez peut-être pas mais au moins, vous tolériez l'affection que j'avais pour vous. _

_ La mâchoire tombante, les yeux brillants, je vous regardais vous débarrasser de vos vêtements un à un sans même vous inquiéter de ma présence intrusive. Pour la première fois de ma vie, je vous voyais nu. Nous étions, en quelque sorte, intimes. C'est un souvenir anodin et étrange mais j'en garde une sensibilité toute particulière. Dans cette lumière faible, votre silhouette se détachait avec netteté. Vous avez toujours été doté de cette musculature sèche, attirante votre peau dorée m'a séduite. La cambrure de vos reins, s'achevant par un mont de promesse, rebondis, appelait à être frôlé, touché et caressé. L'odeur de l'eau de toilette dont vous vous êtes aspergé a flotté longtemps dans l'air. _

_ Je pouvais à présent dire que je vous aimais autant pour votre personne que pour votre corps. Bien sûr, j'avais succombé depuis longtemps au charme discret de votre sourire, de vos yeux limpides… et de votre moustache. Elle m'a toujours intrigué, je ne saurai dire pourquoi. Peut-être à cause de votre façon de la faire frétiller lorsque vous étiez mécontent ou décontenancé. _

_ Vous êtes un bel homme, vous n'en avez pas assez conscience. Cela m'aurait étonné que vous ne trouviez pas d'épouse correcte pour faire de beaux enfants. Ils seront magnifiques, je m'en doute. L'un des rêves les plus fous qui ont émergés de mes nuits agitées est sans nul doute celui où nous nous étions installés en France, en Provence, où nous vivions heureux parmi les champs de lavande et les enfants. Je ne saurais vous dire d'où ils venaient ! Vous êtes médecin, inutile que je vous explique que, de nous deux, nous pouvons faire un troisième élément. C'est dommage, d'ailleurs ! Mes qualités auraient comblés vos défauts à la perfection ! Quant à savoir lequel de nous deux aurait porté l'enfant, nous aurions pu jouer ceci aux cartes. _

_ Trêve de plaisanteries. Je sais que le temps est précieux, il faut parfois savoir s'arrêter en temps et en heure, ménager le cadran de l'horloge et ne pas repousser les départs. Prêt pour une deuxième étape ? Je vous mènerai toujours plus loin si vous l'acceptez. Ne montez pas sur vos grands chevaux si je ne vous dévoile pas l'endroit de notre rendez-vous. Vous le devinerez bien vous-même. Alors, en selle, cavalier !_

_ Je dois être fou pour que vous me manquiez autant,_

_ S. Holmes_

La chambre lui parut encore plus silencieuse après la lecture de cette lettre. Un courant d'air vint faire frissonner Watson dehors, une éclaircie laissait espérer un bel après-midi. Cette lettre lui laissa un goût de trop peu : c'était d'avantage un message de bienvenue que l'évocation d'un réel souvenir. Néanmoins, derrière ces phrases alambiquées se cachaient de véritables compliments. Ceci le réchauffa un peu.

Se tournant dans le lit, il demeura étendu sur le flanc, jouant avec les deux pièces d'échec. Il caressa le pion du bout des doigts : l'endroit du prochain rendez-vous était flagrant. Cependant, celui-ci lui promettait des souvenirs vifs et parmi les plus beaux qu'ils conservaient de leur union. Il se retrouvait aux prises avec un risque qu'il n'avait pas calculé : celui de retomber amoureux.

Jusqu'ici, il avait pu se convaincre que la vie ne serait ni pire ni mieux juste différente. Malheureusement, au fil de ce jeu, un vide naissait et appelait à être comblé par une personne inaccessible. Avec un enfant à venir, le point de non-retour avait été plus que franchi. Ceci constituait d'ailleurs le signal que ces regrets, cette course aux souvenirs, cette nostalgie était inutile et dangereuse.

Dans les lettres, ceci était plutôt clair : Sherlock ne cherchait nullement à le ramener vers lui. Il s'agissait plutôt de sceller la pierre de tant d'années d'amitié et d'amour, de laisser cette histoire se recouvrir de poussières. Peut-être que la terre, dans laquelle suffoquait leur rupture, constituerait le terreau fertile d'une nouvelle relation plus saine, simple et ordinaire. Watson l'espérait de tout cœur.

Après une petite heure de réflexion, entre somnolence et questions incessantes sur cette vie compliquée, sur cet enfant qui déjà le vieillissait, Watson se décida finalement à poursuivre. Il devrait peut-être s'habituer à ces périodes de doutes qui précédaient des élans de bonne humeur.

* * *

Appuyé contre le mur, assis sur l'un des tabourets de l'écurie, Watson échangeait quelques propos avec Annie, la jument qui occupait le box en face de lui. Celle-ci renâclait, soufflait comme pour ponctuer ce dialogue. Etrangement, elle semblait ressentir tout autant que l'homme les contradictions et les inquiétudes qui l'agitaient.

- Bon, ma belle ! Ouvrons cette deuxième lettre. .. Annonça le médecin comme pour se donner un peu de courage et de contenance.

12th March 1891,

_Mon très précieux ami,_

_ Vous voici donc dans l'écurie ! Je suis sûr que vous avez déjà du partir à la recherche d'Annie qui était un peu votre « cheval » Mycroft avait souhaité l'offrir à l'un de ses collaborateurs, je l'en ai dissuadé. Plus que pour n'importe quel animal, j'éprouvais une douce affection pour celui-ci. Annie avait toujours été d'un naturel agressif et têtu vous avez été le seul à la dompter jusqu'à en faire une adorable créature. Vous avez un talent pour comprendre et changer les bêtes ce don fonctionne tout aussi bien auprès des humains. _

_ Regardez-moi ! Ou plutôt, souvenez-vous. N'étais-je pas quelqu'un de froid et insensible, nourri de vices et de regrets avant vous ? Bien entendu, je ne cherchais pas l'amour activement. Ce n'est pas pour autant que cela ne me faisait pas souffrir. Je luttais pour comprendre les ficelles du coup de foudre : ce qui n'est pas scientifique m'échappe toujours un peu. Petit à petit, vous avez habitué mon cœur à ressentir ces tressautements en votre présence… avant de les transformer en séisme. J'ai appris l'amour, le don de soi, j'ai appris la patience en attendant une répondre de votre part. Et quelle réponse ! _

_ Je ne vous en veux pas de m'avoir laissé dans le doute si longtemps. J'aurais souffert l'insupportable si vous vous étiez offert à moi avant de reculer et de regretter l'infime geste ou la moindre parole que vous auriez prononcée. Ces semaines d'incertitude valaient bien l'amour que nous avons partagé par la suite. _

_ Pour la première fois de ma vie, je n'étais pas maître du jeu. Aimer est plus qu'un plaisir : le plus souvent, c'est une leçon, un apprentissage. Il vaut se replacer, accepter de ne plus être en contrôle de tout. Vous êtes un dompteur de Sherlock ! Titre peu glorieux : il va vous être différent de trouver un nouveau spécimen. _

_ Je ne vous ai pas fait déplacer de votre chambre douillette à l'écurie pour vous parler d'élevage de juments. Pas uniquement de ça, en tout cas. Aussi romantique qu'étrange, c'est ici que nous avons partagé notre premier baiser. Revenu de cette ballade, nous harnachions les chevaux dans leur box. Je tremblais : l'orage qui grondait au-dehors n'a jamais été quelque chose qui me détendait. Je ne vous l'avais encore jamais avoué : ce n'était pas de froid que je frissonnais mais de peur. _

_ Je geignais mais, heureusement, vous n'entendiez rien, bien trop occupé à lisser la crinière d'Annie. Mes cheveux collaient à mes tempes et l'eau ruisselait dans ma nuque : je devais ressembler à un pauvre chien égaré. Est-ce mon air hagard et apeuré qui vous a amené jusqu'à moi ? Le temps semblait suspendu. Dans l'obscurité de l'écurie, je percevais néanmoins votre mince sourire et vos yeux brillants, sûrs d'eux. J'ai fermé les miens, attendu dans un silence uniquement coupé par le tonnerre. La porte de l'écurie claquait contre le mur, mon cœur battait la chamade. Nos lèvres se sont unies pour un baiser chaste, tendre et cruel : à peine avais-je posé mes mains sur vous que vous vous éloigniez… Pour mieux revenir. Dos au mur, je me laissais volontiers faire. Nous avons glissé en bas, jusqu'au sol, et nos embrassades passionnées nous ont laissés les lèvres humides, de la paille dans les cheveux et un goût de trop peu. _

_ Depuis ce jour, lorsque la foudre retentit, je ne pense plus à ce bruit assourdissant qui réveille en moi des craintes que je n'ai jamais su expliquer : les seules images que m'évoquent les éclairs sont celles de ces premiers baisers à mi-chemin entre la découverte et les gestes d'amants bien rôdés. Dans ce domaine, nous étions l'égal de l'autre. _

_Je vous dois une chose : celle d'attendre l'été impatiemment et de guetter les nuages menaçants et orageux avec impatience, le nez dehors, à humer l'odeur qui précède les trombes de pluies. Il y a, ces soirs-là, toujours un peu de vous en moi. Je veux dire : plus que d'habitude. _

_Je vous serais très reconnaissant si vous pouviez attendre ce soir d'être seul, dans votre chambre, pour lire ma prochaine lettre. Ce sont des choses qui ne peuvent être lues que dans l'intimité. D'or et déjà, merci mon ami._

_Patience, patience : elle est la mère des plus belles récompenses. _

_Plutôt qu'une formule de politesse déchirante, retenez ceci : les belles journées existent parce que d'autres sont sombres. Ces jours maudits ont le mérite d'exister et de tendre un pont vers un avenir meilleur. Attendez l'orage, réjouissez-vous de l'entendre gronder, de pouvoir voir les éclairs tranchant le ciel et de sentir l'odeur de terre humide. Oui, soyez heureux. La vie, ce n'est pas attendre que la tempête passe, c'est apprendre à danser sous la pluie. _

_S. Holmes _

A la lecture de cette lettre, Watson se détendit. Les doutes de l'après-midi étaient bien loin. Plus de Mary, plus de bébé, l'espace d'une seule et unique heure. Le cœur léger, il revoyait les grands yeux noisette de son ami, les cheveux mouillés ébouriffés et sa mine surprise lorsqu'ils avaient partagé ce premier baiser.

Ses joues se mouillèrent un peu : les larmes furent vite séchées. Il ne pouvait malheureusement pas savourer longtemps ces retrouvailles manuscrites : Mycroft l'attendait pour dévorer un repas gargantuesque. Un œil à sa montre à gousset le rassura : il lui restait le temps nécessaire pour se changer avant de rejoindre la salle à manger.

Le repas se passa sans heurt. Mycroft parlait peu Watson n'avait aucune envie de se lancer dans des discussions philosophiques ou trop compliquées. Ils échangeaient quelques phrases simples, l'une ou l'autre anecdote sur Sherlock. Mycroft fut un hôte attentif, le questionnant longuement sur la chambre, la température des pièces communes ou la possibilité de disposer de la bibliothèque, du bar ou des cigares. Par moment, Watson se sentait véritablement mal à l'aise : le fait qu'ils aient été – sans le savoir ou le dire – beaux-frères semblait les contraindre à des amabilités fatigantes bien que sincères.

Les mets défilaient sur la table, rivalisant de spécialités : tourte aux cailles, pigeons, sangliers les produits de chasse de tout un automne semblaient avoir atterri sur les plats de ce dîner copieux. Calant définitivement sur le rôti aux airelles, Watson obtint l'autorisation de quitter la table. Il remercia Mycroft de son accueil chaleureux et le prévint qu'il quitterait la maison vers onze heures. L'homme lui assura que Samson lui porterait le déjeuner vers huit heures.

S'écrasant mollement dans son lit, Watson se recroquevilla. Dérangé par la doublure bon-marché de son pantalon, il décida de passer sa robe de chambre. Dans les affaires qui l'appartenaient, il dénicha une pièce inconnue : une chemise blanche, trop cintrée pour lui. Il la porta à son visage, respira l'odeur : elle ne pouvait appartenir qu'à une personne, Sherlock. Passant un caleçon de nuit, Watson décida de l'enfiler. La laissant ouverte sur sa poitrine musculeuse, il retourna s'étendre dans les draps.

Se réjouissant du contact du tissu sur sa peau, il s'enfouit dans les embruns de son ancien amant. Il le sentait comme collé à lui. Le cœur gonflé d'émotions, Watson s'empara de la dernière lettre.

_12th March 1891,_

_ Mon cher, _

_ Vous voici enfin à l'apogée de cette journée. J'espère que vous avez digéré les sentiments provoqués par l'histoire de notre premier baiser. Ici, il ne s'agit pas d'une longue description fastidieuse d'un nouveau souvenir. Je veux plus vous donner l'occasion de partager un moment très lointain et en même temps si proche. Etes-vous capable de vivre quelque chose, par l'intermédiaire d'une lettre ? Un évènement aussi important et émouvant que la première nuit où nous nous sommes aimés. _

_ Je ne veux pas vous paraître impudique ou obscène. Ce n'est pas une infidélité envers Mary : ce n'est rien de neuf sinon une souvenance. Ne soyez pas honteux, j'en serais particulièrement blessé. Laissons-nous bercer par cette vieille mélodie, ce balai de corps, ce partage unique. _

Watson fit une pause dans sa lecture : il n'était pas vraiment sûr de vouloir revivre cela. N'étais-ce pas prendre le risque irresponsable de vivre une nuit agitée, tumultueuse ? Sherlock avait beau insister sur le fait que ce n'était pas de l'infidélité, le médecin ne souhaitait pas penser à cette proximité. Cependant, à la décharge d'Holmes, il y avait déjà songé une ou deux fois depuis son mariage. Ils partageraient une lettre, pas un lit ou une étreinte, alors soit : il déplia de nouveau la missive et la lu, phrase par phrase :

_Je me souviens, c'était vers le début de l'hiver. Les journées étaient encore douces et l'air sec les nuits étrangement glaciales. J'avais eu la très mauvaise idée d'ouvrir les fenêtres de votre chambre – cette chambre rouge - : à partir de onze heures du soir, l'ambiance de cette pièce était si froide qu'elle semblait mordre la peau. Mais après, vous souvenez-vous ?_

Watson s'en souvint en souriant : la température était si basse qu'elle était insupportable. Il s'était d'ailleurs rendu dans la chambre occupée par Holmes pour lui en faire part : se heurtant à la mauvaise foi du détective, il l'avait amené à venir constater lui-même les propos dans la chambre rouge.

_Embarqués tous les deux dans nos chemises de nuit, il y faisait réellement glacial. Tant que vous m'avez imposé d'y remédier par n'importe quel moyen. Vous vous attendiez sûrement à ce que nous fassions un échange de chambre : l'idée qui me trottait derrière la tête me paraissait beaucoup plus agréable. _

Le médecin se souvenait pertinemment des mots qu'il avait prononcés : _« J'attend votre solution ! » _Espiègle, le détective s'était glissé sous les draps de son ami et l'avait invité à faire de même. Il avait parfois partagé le même lit, à une ou deux reprises, lorsque leurs discussions nocturnes les emportaient dans un sommeil inattendu, mais jamais depuis ce baiser survenu quelques semaines auparavant. Ils étaient restés très pudiques, proches mais maintenant une distance qu'ils ne parvenaient pas à franchir.

_Collé l'un contre l'autre, je me souviens de nos souffles qui se dessinaient en vapeur. Il s'agissait là, pour moi, d'une douce torture de vous sentir si peu vêtu et contre moi. J'avais replié mes bras sur vous, comme pour vous prévenir de ce froid mordant. Nos cœurs battaient de plus en plus fort, en réponse à l'autre. Tout s'est précipité lorsque vous m'avez proposé un baiser, le déposant fugacement sur mes lèvres. Mes mains sont descendues, sont remontées sur vos hanches, les frictionnant avec délicatesse. _

Et puis, tout s'est emballé, se souvint Watson. Les caresses ne sont alors plus venues de Sherlock mais bien de lui : glissant ses mains gelées sous le vêtement du détective, il a frôlé pour la première fois ce torse parfait. Emmêlant ses doigts dans la toison douce, Watson avait posé un baiser sur la gorge de son ami.

_Ce baiser déposé sur ma pomme d'Adam était une invitation à commettre un péché, à croquer dans le fruit défendu. Mes mains sont devenues mes yeux dans cette obscurité : je détaillais, palpais, tâtais ou manipulait chaque recoin de peau avec délice. Votre langue traçait d'étranges arabesques dans le creux de mon épaule avant de venir se lier à la mienne, pour un véritable baiser passionné. _

Watson se mordit la lèvre à l'évocation de ses premières caresses véritables. Sa peau frissonnait cette nuit-là or le froid n'y était pour rien : les mains de son ami passaient et repassaient sur sa peau, laissant derrière elles des envies bien peu catholiques. Tellement peu morales que sa main suivit le chemin du nombril avant de descendre plus bas, toujours devant les yeux noirs de fièvre et de désir de Sherlock.

_Je n'en pouvais plus. Si je ne vous aimais pas autant, je vous aurais bondis dessus. J'étais votre premier, je le savais très bien. Cette inexpérience vous rendait extrêmement attirant : à chaque geste, vous sembliez demander la permission. J'ai décidé de vous apprendre, de vous faire la démonstration pour vous convaincre qu'il n'y avait pas une once d'intérêt dans mes actes : juste de l'amour. _

Il se souvenait effectivement de la peur qu'il avait ressentie ce soir-là. La peur de ne pas être à la hauteur, de ne plus plaire à son ami, d'avoir mal aussi. Pourtant, Watson avait été submergé de tendresse, de prévenance, de douceur. Il n'avait jamais vu Holmes aussi attentif envers quelqu'un : tout son savoir-faire avait été monopolisé pour une seule cause : son plaisir. Le médecin se souvenait très bien des vertiges, de la chaleur qui irradiait son ventre. Etrangement, la même chaleur se répandait en lui, plusieurs années après.

_Je ne veux pas être cru : votre esprit se souvient probablement aussi bien que le mien de cette nuit. Libre à vous de décider ce dont vous voulez vous souvenir. Sachez cependant que nos deux corps unis, pour quelques minutes, tendus et extenués est la plus belle image que je garde de nous. L'amour physique n'a rien de mauvais ou répugnant : c'est un acte de sentiments._

_Je ne pourrais plus faire à quelqu'un d'autre ce que je vous ai fait à vous. _

_Je n'aimerais jamais plus quelqu'un comme je vous ai aimé. _

_Vous, par contre, tout est à construire. Chérissez Mary sans retenue. Ne portez pas votre détresse ou votre nostalgie comme une croix, pour vous punir de notre rupture. Il n'y a pas de punition à subir : vous n'êtes pas fautif. Dans cette affaire, la faute est au temps, à notre époque et à la vie qui passe et qui broie. Portez votre sourire fièrement, qu'il soit si brillant que je puisse le voir depuis là où je suis. _

_Ainsi, pour la dernière fois, vous avez privilégié ma personne à votre vie de famille. Ceci ne doit plus jamais arriver : dès demain, retournez à Londres et faites que chaque jour aux côtés de votre épouse soient neufs, beaux et prometteurs. _

_ J'ai traversé votre vie : juste assez pour y laisser une empreinte il est cependant l'heure de reprendre la route. Je ne vous manquerai pas éternellement. D'une part, vous m'oublierez : ne soyez pas effrayé, c'est le cours des choses. La vie serait bien invivable si nous devions vivre avec ces plaies durant toute une vie. D'autre part… Je suis un vagabond. Il se pourrait qu'au détour d'un carrefour, nous nous rencontrions à quelques reprises. _

_ Vous restez toujours aussi cher à mon cœur_

_S. Holmes_

Le cœur douloureux, Watson recroquevilla le drap entre ses doigts. Les larmes étaient amères, incontrôlables. Cette lettre, plus que les autres, remuait de nombreux souvenirs et sentiments délicats. Il venait de comprendre le sens de cette absence : ce n'était ni plus ni moins qu'un sacrifice de la part d'Holmes. Un choix douloureux pour lui, douloureux pour Watson aussi, mais qui demeurait l'unique solution.

Plus que jamais, le médecin n'acceptait pas cette issue. Il ne voulait pas d'une vie à attendre ces rencontres laissées au hasard, à la chance.

Watson se sentait sur le pont, prêt à s'élancer dans un bain fait d'évènements heureux : naissances, rentrées, anniversaires. Mary était celle aux côtés de qui il voulait faire son existence Holmes était l'homme à qui il voulait confier sa joie, ses peines. Il aurait aimé faire de son témoin de mariage le témoin privilégié de toute une vie.

Ceci ne serait jamais possible. La fatalité le rendait amer, meurtri il se réfugiait dans l'odeur sucrée de la chemise. Bientôt, elle fut percée de larmes. Se calmant petit à petit, des images s'immisçaient dans son esprit fatigué et éprouvé. La plus marquante était celle de son ami, pantelant, penché au-dessus de lui. Une vision vieille de plusieurs années : les lèvres rouges, mordillées, entrouvertes, articulant un « Je vous aime » essoufflé. Puis les corps tombant l'un à côté de l'autre. Mais aussi cette phrase qu'il avait prononcée à l'intention d'Holmes : « Non, restez pour cette nuit. Ne partez pas. » Soit le début de tout.

Lessivé, il finit par s'endormir. A chacun de ses souffles, l'air arrachait un peu du parfum imprégné dans la chemise. Ces volutes venaient s'infiltrer jusque dans ses rêves ceux-ci furent tels qu'il les avait imaginé : agités et tumultueux.

* * *

Les rails des rideaux grincèrent : la lumière s'infiltra dans la chambre venant réveiller le médecin, endormi, entortillé entre les draps et une chemise chiffonnée. Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, il se redressa dans le lit et aperçu un plateau déjeuner, déposé devant lui :  
- Le déjeuner suit les recommandations qui étaient laissés par le frère de Monsieur Holmes. Pâtisseries françaises, confiture, thé à la menthe et fruits frais. Bonne appétit. Le journal de ce matin est posé sur le secrétaire. Expliqua Samson, se tenant droit comme un piquet, dans un anglais entaché d'un accent définitivement étrange. La nuit fut bonne ?

La dernière question était insidieuse. Ce n'était pas une attaque mais plus de l'hypocrisie : les yeux gonflés et rouges, les traits tirés et fatigués, Watson ne donnait pas l'impression d'être reposé. Le majordome attendit la réponse, mais ne recevant qu'un bref « merci », sortit de la chambre.

Le médecin dégusta le plateau petit déjeuner, surpris par le perfectionnisme de Sherlock. En dehors de cette pensée, il s'empêcha de songer à quoique ce soit ayant trait à son ami. Au moins une heure ou deux, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Derrière lui, l'oreiller était encore auréolé de larmes.

- Je vous remercie du fond du cœur pour votre accueil chaleureux, M. Holmes.

Mycroft adressa un sourire satisfait à Watson. Ces deux là savaient très bien qu'ils ne se reverraient plus de si tôt. Vissant son haut de forme sur sa tête, Watson lui serra la main. Mycroft en profita pour y glisser une enveloppe.

- Faites de Mary votre Reine ! Je vous souhaite une paternité heureuse. Peut-être à l'un de ces jours, Docteur Watson. Je ne manquerais pas de vous saluer si j'étais de passage à Londres.

Les valises chargées à l'arrière du fiacre, Watson s'y installa. Serrant la lettre dans sa main, John ferma les yeux. Il était bien résolu à ne pas la lire. Pensif, il regarda le manoir s'effacer derrière les bouleaux et les pins. Bientôt, la maison ne fut plus qu'un point à l'horizon.

* * *

Dur, dur de finir ce chapitre ! Outre mon boulot qui m'a mit en regard et m'a stressé, j'ai trouvé les lettres plus difficiles à écrire que le reste du temps.  
J'espère néanmoins qu'il vous a plu ! Je vous remercie pour vos commentaires mais aussi votre patience.

Je profite d'un appel : j'aurai besoin d'une personne pour relire et corriger mes précédentes fics, un bêta, afin de les soigner un peu plus. Si vous êtes intéressé, contactez-moi par email ou commentaire ! :)


	6. Chapitre V : la reine

_**«**__Crois-moi, chaque cœur a ses chagrins secrets, que le monde ne connaît pas ; et souvent nous jugeons qu'un homme est froid alors qu'il est seulement triste.__**» **_  
[ Henry Wadsworth Longfellow ]

* * *

Visible depuis la rue, la fenêtre du salon d'un appartement de Kensington s'illuminait au fur et à mesure du crépuscule tombant. Derrière de lourds rideaux de cretonne, une pièce coquette était le siège de ses deux habitants et d'un feu vigoureux et crépitant. Une essence de bois sec, de pin et de pâtisseries embaumait l'air. Assis aux côtés de son épouse, dans l'un des divans du petit salon, Watson baladait machinalement une main sur le ventre arrondi. Emue, son épouse le regardait se perdre dans ses pensées, laissant ses yeux vaguer aux quatre coins de la pièce :  
- Peut-être devrions-nous songer à un prénom ?

Sortant difficilement de sa torpeur, le médecin la regarda abasourdi avant de saisir le sens de la question :  
- Un prénom au bébé ? Ah oui…  
- Quelque chose vous préoccupe ? Demanda Mary, agacée de ne pas le voir participer davantage à son idée. Je vous parle de votre fils tout de même !  
- Les fleurs, où sont-elles ? Les roses qui trônaient dans la salle à manger ?  
- Les roses ne sont pas éternelles, mon très cher. Kathleen les a jetés plus tôt dans la journée. Expliqua calmement Mary sans comprendre l'apparente animosité de son compagnon. Quant aux prénoms ? J'aime beaucoup Thomas, ou Henry.

Loin de cette liste des patronymes, des plus classiques – James revint par quatre fois – aux plus farfelus – Farquhar l'emportait haut-la-main -, Watson contemplait le vase à présent nu. Il trouva une triste métaphore entre lui et ce bibelot : ils étaient aussi vides l'un que l'autre. Son cœur se serrait étrangement depuis trois jours. Une boule douloureuse avait noué son estomac depuis son retour de ce séjour bien riche en émotions. Plusieurs fois, il s'était surpris à caresser ses roses comme s'il s'agissait d'une peau douce et veloutée.  
- Je reviens, ma douce. Il faut que je m'entretienne avec Kathleen pour le repas de ce soir.

Watson ne laissa guère l'occasion à Mary de réagir. Rejoignant la cuisine, il s'adressa directement à la jeune femme qui préparait les brioches du lendemain.  
- Kathleen, les roses fanées qui se trouvaient dans la salle à manger, vous ne les avez pas jetés au feu ? Dites-moi que non…  
- Non, je ne brûle jamais un cadeau ! Superstition héritée de ma grand-mère, elle m'affirmait que-  
- Où sont-elles ? Demanda brusquement Watson, soulagé et pressé de retrouver ce bouquet perdu.

Interloquée, l'employée lui indiqua un petit bac de bois dans lequel s'entassait les journaux des jours passés et les lettres. Déposé par-dessus, le bouquet donnait une illusion de nature morte. Transportant le cageot jusque dans son bureau, le médecin entreprit de récupérer les fleurs une à une. Faisant preuve d'un soin exagéré, il veillait à ne pas perdre le moindre pétale.

Cueillant dans son écrin de papier la dernière rose, il la lâcha subitement : l'une des épines venaient de percer la peau, perlant une goute de sang. Suçant la blessure, Watson ne pouvait s'empêcher de voir un sens dramatique à ces évènements futiles. Son amour envers Sherlock n'était-il pas semblable à ces roses ? Si belles qu'elles vous semblent éternelles alors qu'elles sont, en réalité, fragiles. On les admire, jusqu'au triste jour où un homme vient les cueillir. Privée de la terre dans laquelle elle grandissait, la rose ne peut subsister. Rageuse quand elle venait à résister, elle piquait alors au sang l'odieux qui venait la condamner à une mort certaine.

Mortelle depuis le début, leur union leur avait néanmoins apparue si forte, si éblouissante, qu'ils en avaient oublié l'issue. Jusqu'au jour où les sentiments qui la nourrissait finirent par abreuver une autre plante, la Mary – créature sublime au demeurant – Privée de ses nutriments, la belle rose, l'amour dépérissait. Son parfum de nostalgie, ses embruns de souvenirs, parvenaient encore aux narines de Watson par le biais des lettres. En y résistant, il ne faisait que se blesser à l'épine du regret, de la souffrance et de la peur.

Pour ne plus saigner et enfin se remettre, peut-être fallait-il admettre l'issue et cesser de maltraiter les dernières pétales de cette rose, les derniers soubresauts d'une histoire d'amour agonisante. Oublier l'injustice de cette mort inéluctable et se réjouir des derniers effluves de tendresse.

Une auréole carmin était apparue sur la lettre, à présent ouverte, que lisait Watson. A l'instar d'une rose condamnée, à la manière d'une plaie qu'il faut parfois ouvrir davantage pour en guérir l'infection, il était décidé à poursuivre ce jeu, à y perdre ses forces pour repartir sain. Peut-être fallait-il expier les souvenirs, toucher le fond, pour revivre sans l'ombre de cet amour gâché.

A la lueur d'une bougie, sous le bruit assourdissant de l'horloge qui sonnait les six coups, le papier fut bientôt délavé de perles transparentes et salées.

_13th March 1891,  
14th March 1891,  
15th March 1981,  
16th March 1891,  
17th March 1891,  
… Peut-être même jamais,_

_ Mon cher Watson,_

_ Votre voyage s'est achevé et nous sommes ici à un tournant décisif de ce jeu. Peut-être avez-vous ouvert votre lettre dans le fiacre, pressé. Peut-être était-ce dans le train, à votre retour à l'abri dans votre bureau. Ou peut-être n'allez-vous jamais l'ouvrir. _

_ Ce rendez-vous de deux jours est à double tranchant : je renforcerai votre envie de participer à notre quête à moins que, vous ayant trop remué, vous ne lâchiez notre affaire pour oublier définitivement ce qui a pu subsister entre nous. Puis-je vous en vouloir ? Craignez-vous de retomber amoureux ? Rêvez-vous de moi lorsque vous quittez votre bureau après nos lettres ? Avez-vous l'impression que je vous suis, que je plane comme une ombre menaçante sur votre vie de couple ? Craignez-vous de m'aimer toujours ? _

_Je ne peux répondre à ces questions qui m'agitent autant qu'elles peuvent le faire auprès de votre esprit. En revanche, je m'en pose : ai-je choisi la meilleure manière de guérir de cet amour ? N'aurais-je pas du vous abandonner une fois pour toutes ? Ne devrais-je pas partir pour de bon, arrêter ce jeu, ces lettres et cette souffrance que – peut-être – je vous inflige ?_

_Je ne peux pas arrêter d'écrire. Libre à vous d'ouvrir mes missives. Peut-être suis-je en ce moment même en train de m'adresser à une « poste restante » Cependant, je ne peux tolérer l'idée de vous laisser dans l'ignorance, dans l'attente de souvenirs promis qui ne viendront jamais. Elles sont écrites, qu'elles deviennent des biens précieux ou des flammes dans un âtre, peu importe à ma conscience ! Il n'en est pas de même pour mon cœur, qui espère plus que jamais, que ces mots vous atteignent._

_Je me damne pour vos beaux yeux, je vis au travers de la nostalgie, je souffre parce que je veux me sentir humain. Je ne peux cependant pas vous infliger la pareille. Soyez sûr d'une chose : si vous souhaitiez abandonner, je ne pourrais vous en vouloir. Ce jeu n'est pas une obligation, mon vieux. _

_Je suis dépendant, je ressens le besoin de m'injecter toujours plus de nos beaux souvenirs jusqu'à sentir, éprouver le sentiment urgent de lâcher cette substance, la nostalgie. Il me faut peut-être me détruire pour mieux me reconstruire. Je m'attendais ainsi à devenir de plus en plus triste : étrangement, ce jeu m'apporte plus d'allégresse et de sérénité que je n'en ai jamais connues. _

_J'ai vécu mes plus belles années à vos côtés, je les traînerais comme des cadeaux, des lumières, des espoirs de beaux jours – bien qu'infiniment moins vivants que les nôtres – et non pas comme des épreuves ou des peines. _

_Je ne vous avais encore jamais parlé ainsi, à cœur ouvert. Au fil de mon existence, j'ai constaté qu'il n'y a parfois aucune logique dans les relations humaines. Mes doutes conforteront peut-être votre certitude : je n'espère que la réussite de votre mariage. Montrez-moi que vous êtes parti pour un avenir meilleur, un amour plus pur, plus sincère. Prouvez-vous que cette douleur en valait la peine. Faites des enfants, de belles promesses, des projets qui vous rappelleront la raison de votre départ : le bonheur. Vous ne pouviez le trouver que dans une famille, dans le classicisme et l'affection la plus traditionnelle. Vous ne pouviez admettre ceci qu'après avoir traversé plusieurs belles années d'une relation houleuse et clandestine. Voyez-vous, j'ai l'audace de penser que, d'une certaine façon, j'ai participé au bonheur qui vous inonde aujourd'hui et vous submergera toujours. _

_Montrez-moi qu'à cette guerre terrible entre deux passions, notre histoire est morte au profit d'une autre, meilleure et plus grande encore. _

_Faites briller vos yeux à rendre jaloux les étoiles que je contemple en pensant à vous chaque soir, faites moi ce cadeau, mon vieux, je vous en prie, faites de votre bonheur la dernière page de notre histoire,_

_S. Holmes_

Cette lettre l'avait secoué, comme toujours. Peut-être plus encore. Ces derniers doutes étaient balayés, son cœur en était retourné. Par un formidable coup du destin, Watson en était arrivé à revoir son jugement et à ouvrir cette fichue correspondance qui le tenait en haleine depuis plusieurs jours. Ces confidences surgissaient à l'instant même où elles étaient indispensables. Jamais le médecin n'aurait pu endurer plus de doutes et de souffrances : il était, à présent, pleinement rassuré et remis sur les rails de ce jeu étonnant. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Pressant la lettre contre sa poitrine, il vit un papier glisser dans l'air, descendant peu à peu vers son bureau. Retournant le feuillet précieux, il lu les quelques mots qu'ils portaient : il s'agissait d'une réservation, déjà réglée, pour lui et son épouse dans un restaurant de la capitale. Le nom lui était familier et pour cause, il s'agissait de l'établissement dans lequel Mary et Holmes s'étaient rencontrés pour la première fois, transformant le rendez-vous en une soirée décevante et houleuse.

Aucune date n'était précisée. Ils étaient libres de se rendre au restaurant lorsqu'ils le souhaitaient. Un bref coup d'œil à l'horloge lui pinça le cœur : il était trop tard aujourd'hui pour espérer retenir une table. Ils tenteraient leur chance demain.

* * *

Elégamment habillée, Mary ne semblait guère surprise de cette brusque mais charmante invitation. Apprêtée de ses plus beaux bijoux, elle attendait derrière son mari, les mains croisées sur le devant de sa robe crème. Son ventre rebondi commençait tout doucement à la peser elle était bien décidée à aborder le sujet des prénoms et des affaires nécessaires à l'arrivée de l'enfant. Peut-être était-ce d'ailleurs le sens de cette escapade citadine. Watson revint finalement vers elle : il lui désigna une table relativement bien située et lui donna son bras, lui offrant un soutien nécessaire.

Dégustant les plats les plus onéreux dans un silence religieux, le médecin observait attentivement chaque nouveau client. Les gens passaient et sortaient, défilant durant près d'une heure. Honteusement, il ne parvenait pas à se débarrasser de cette espérance inutile : celle de le revoir enfin, au détour d'un regard ou d'un sourire. Malgré la sauce aux airelles délicieuse, la viande cuite à point, le vin millésimé avait un goût âcre et amer. Ce n'était pas la bouteille mais plutôt l'humeur de Watson. Chaque élément du décor avait été pris au crible : logiquement, la reine devait reposer dans l'un de ses endroits, portant avec elle la suite de l'énigme.

Plongé dans l'assiette de ce plat trop copieux et interminable, Watson ruminait son amertume et sa peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de l'avant dernière étape de ce jeu.  
- Il ne viendra pas. Déclara la voix aussi surprenante que sèche de son épouse.

Faisant glisser une enveloppe jaunie sur la nappe d'un blanc immaculé, Mary soutint son regard durant de longues minutes avant de clore les paupières :  
- Il y a longtemps déjà qu'il m'a demandé de vous la remettre. Je finissais par me demander si vous aviez oui ou non suivi ce fameux jeu. Il semblerait bien que ce soit le cas. Voici mon étape, votre dû, ma promesse est honorée.  
Le médecin écarquilla les yeux. Comment aurait-il pu être berné par sa propre épouse ? Ne pas avoir senti, ni imaginé ou repéré les agissements curieux de son ancien compagnon et de sa dulcinée. Ainsi, les deux ignobles avaient été de mèche pour ce plan faramineux.  
- Ne me regardez pas de cette manière, John. Il ne m'a guère laissé le choix d'y participer je n'ai pas la moindre idée du contenu de cette lettre mais je n'ai pas pour habitude de déroger à mes engagements, fussent-ils contractés auprès de votre ami.  
- Où est-il ? Demanda le médecin, abrupte.  
- Il est venu, un jour où vous travailliez, chez nous. Il m'a demandé de garder le secret. C'était il y a quelques jours. Je m'excuse si je vous déçois mais les serments d'amitié sont des choses bien délicates.  
- Trop délicates pour les mains d'une femme, peut-être. Répliqua Watson, malheureux et contrarié. Comment allait-il ?

La jeune femme fit glisser de sa paume d'albâtre une pièce d'ébène sombre jusque sur la table. La saisissant précieusement entre ses longs doigts fin, elle rétablit la figurine : la reine.  
- Aussi bien que Sherlock Holmes peut aller ! Aussi détendu et sain qu'un agneau. Mais il me paraissait en bonne santé et vous remet ses sentiments les meilleurs. Il a été étrangement aimable avec moi.

Alors qu'il allait entamer la lecture de la nouvelle missive, la jeune femme posa sa main sur celle de son époux :  
- Il m'a demandé de profiter de ce repas gracieusement offert. Faites-en autant. Il ne s'envolera de toute façon pas : il n'est pas ici et ne compte aucunement venir. Justifia-t-elle, persuasive. Votre ami est sûrement plus humain que je ne le pensais : je salue le mal qu'il s'est donné pour mener à bien son plan. Il n'y a peut-être pas que du mauvais dans cet homme…

Caressant parfois furtivement la pliure du papier du bout des doigts, Watson acheva son repas dans un silence hachuré de discussions anodines mais si bouleversantes sur la paternité, les travaux à entreprendre au sein du minuscule cabinet, les péripéties vestimentaires de Mary qui redoutait de ne plus pouvoir enfiler une seule de ses robes à l'issue du mois de mars. Parfois, un sourire venait étirer les joues fatiguées et ternes du médecin. Un amusement trahissait ses yeux délavés, les animant de ses longues mais fines pattes d'oies. Lorsqu'il faussait l'apitoiement quant aux interrogations parfois farfelues de Mary, sa moustache tressautait, le trahissant. _  
_  
Régulièrement, le serveur venait le resservir copieusement en vin sous les yeux désapprobateurs de son épouse. Parfois sa main glissait sur le tissu, caressant les promesses d'avenir et l'espoir qu'elle tenait en son sein. Au terme du neuvième verre, Watson déclina lui-même l'ouverture d'une troisième bouteille, se leva et invita joyeusement son épouse à prendre son bras et à le suivre.

L'alcool avait adouci sa hargne. Ainsi, à leur retour, la lettre demeura quelques heures sur le bureau. Le temps pour le médecin de diluer le vin dans son sang à l'ombre d'une chambre, dans la douceur de draps de coton et de lumières tamisées. Faisant longtemps courir ses doigts sur cet endroit sensuel du corps de sa dulcinée, le bas de la nuque, la naissance du dos, il embrassa les épaules de son épouse. Personne n'avait jamais pu prouver que l'acte de chair pouvait nuire à un enfant à naître personne ne pouvait comprendre, pas même Mary, ce que ses étreintes signifiaient beaucoup pour Watson. Enfin, il ne pensait plus à un autre, il ne culpabilisait plus. Il ne caressait que pour le plaisir de voir les joues de Mary rosir, ses yeux pétillants s'illuminer. Lorsqu'il passait la main sous la pomme de ses seins, il ne supportait pas que de la chair il portait la clé de sa rédemption. Cultiver les souvenirs qu'ils partageaient avec Holmes n'était nullement une entrave à son amour pour sa belle. Plus qu'une preuve d'amour qu'il dédiait à Mary, il guérissait de ce mal-être qui l'avait si longtemps tenu loin d'elle.

Expirant contre son oreille, il lui souffla un « Je vous aime » libérateur. Allongé à ses côtés, il attendit patiemment qu'elle ne s'endorme. Les cheveux flamboyants irisant l'oreiller ivoire, il contempla son visage reposé, ses formes généreuses et ses lèvres gourmandes. Après des semaines d'égarement, il ressentait l'allégresse du marin qui revenait au port après un trop long voyage. La respiration paisible, il conclut que son épouse dormait assez profondément pour qu'il ne la réveille pas en se réfugiant dans son bureau.

* * *

Assis devant la table en chêne, les ongles plantés dans le cuir du fauteuil, Watson cherchait la force nécessaire à la lecture de cette nouvelle lettre. Il commençait à s'habituer à ces moments de calme mêlé aux troubles émotifs, autant de sentiments bouillonnants qui l'agitaient ensuite. Néanmoins, il sentait clairement que la fin de ce petit jeu approchait à grand pas. Il s'agissait sûrement là de l'avant-dernière lettre d'Holmes à son intention.

N'écoutant que son désir de communion avec son ancien ami, il déplia la missive et entreprit la lecture, le sourire aux lèvres, les larmes aux coins des yeux.

_14th March 1891,  
15th March 1981,  
16th March 1891,  
17th March 1891,  
... Qui peut savoir ?_

_ Mon très cher Watson,_

_Etes-vous surpris de la discrétion de Mary ? Je suis surtout abasourdi par son envie de participer à ce projet je l'ai convaincue avec facilité, peut-être a-t-elle compris l'importance que nos correspondances décalées revêtiraient un jour pour vous. _

_Vous pouvez comprendre maintenant, vous convaincre définitivement de mon but profond : il n'est certainement pas question de briser votre ménage. Dans ce cas, j'aurais confié cette tâche à quelqu'un d'autre que Mary. Par notre messagère privilégiée, je tenais à vous prouver qu'elle fut, elle aussi, un acteur de notre relation._

_Souvenez-vous du soir où vous m'avez parlé de cette belle inconnue, accompagnant sa patronne jusqu'à votre cabinet. Elle vous avait éblouie sous l'ombrage de son chapeau en dentelle, de la blancheur nacrée de sa peau, de ses dents, de l'aspect turquoise de ses yeux mis en valeur par une chevelure extraordinaire. Ce sont vos mots propres, rapportés par le témoin impuissant que j'étais._

_J'ai compris ce soir-là que je ne pouvais rivaliser contre elle. Toutes mes tentatives entreprises par la suite ne furent que du bois de rallonge, des tentatives désespérées de prolonger notre histoire condamnée. Elle est une femme douce, attentive, fragile peut-être, mais totalement dévouée. Je vous laisse, en quelque sorte, entre de bonnes mains._

_Je m'en voulais tant d'avoir gâcher le repas que nous devions partager dans ce restaurant pour nos présentations respectives ! Mon naturel impulsif, égoïste ne voyait nullement l'importance que vous accordiez à cette rencontre. Permettez-moi, donc, de vous avoir offert cette séance de rattrapage. J'espère que le repas fût bon, les souvenirs avec votre belle nombreux… et le vin exquis._

_J'ai goûté doublement le breuvage de cet établissement : sur mes papilles et ma peau, ma chemise. J'avais été particulièrement insolent, votre belle était tout à fait dans son droit en m'arrosant de la sorte. Vous étiez cependant hors de vous. A l'issu de ce dîner manqué, nous étions rentré pour une soirée riche en disputes et assurément électrique._

_La tension ne fut nullement évacuée dans des éclats de voix ni même dans une mauvaise entente latente. Fidèles à nous-mêmes, nous nous sommes mutuellement poussés dans nos ultimes retranchements jusqu'à conclure notre rage dans un lit dont le sommier fut mis à rude épreuve. _

_Il n'y a eu aucune passion, aucune tendresse ou douceur dans nos échanges ce soir-là. Uniquement de la tristesse, de mon côté et de la colère, du vôtre. Ce fut la dernière fois que nous nous retrouvions aussi intimement, mêlant nos souffles aussi bien que nos corps et nos baisers. C'est bien là le seul regret que j'éprouve dans notre relation : au-delà de la fin inévitable, des hésitations du début, des disputes futiles, je m'en veux de ne pas vous avoir offert une dernière nuit digne de ce nom. Malheureusement, on ne refera plus le monde !_

_Là où nos lèvres s'écrasaient, j'aurais voulu cueillir des baisers. Quand nos corps s'entrechoquaient, j'aurais souhaité vous conduire jusqu'à notre couche. Là où vos ongles griffaient, j'aurais voulu que vos mains caressent. Loin de l'exutoire qu'était devenu cette chambre, mon rêve aurait été de la transformer en un royaume vivant et passionnel, l'ultime refuge du « nous » qui n'existe maintenant plus. _

_Lorsque mes hanches frappaient le bas de votre dos, elles ne faisaient pas que bleuir la peau : elles fissuraient la confiance éternelle que nous avions placée l'un en l'autre. Quand vos cris n'étaient que manifestations bestiales, loin des murmures enthousiastes, ils soldaient la liquidation de l'amour sensuel que nous avions connu durant plusieurs années. Mais soit ! Nous pourrons dans une autre vie, un autre monde, connaître les retrouvailles méritées. Peut-être dans mon sommeil, lorsque je chercherais votre main et votre respiration apaisante. Il se peut que votre Dieu en qui vous croyez tant vous prépare quelques surprises ! Dans ce cas-là, déballez vos cadeaux le plus tard possible. Vos proches ont besoin de vous sur terre, le Ciel peut bien attendre._

_Il n'est de toute façon pas encore digne d'accueillir un ange tel que vous, John. Ce n'est pas le cas de notre ancienne demeure. Vous avez rendez-vous avec la dernière étape de notre périple. J'espère qu'il fut agréable pour vous. Demain, quatorze heures, 221B Baker Street. Vous avez toujours la clé, je le sais. Je n'ai jamais pu rendre le deuxième jeu à Mrs Hudson : je vous ai immédiatement soupçonné d'avoir transformé le trousseau en « gri-gri », _

_Nous approchons de la dernière lettre, du dénouement de nos aventures. Ne soyez pas triste, ne soyez pas amer, éprouvez au contraire la joie que tout ceci ai, un jour, existé. Je peux lutter, je peux oublier et me noyer dans l'activité, je vous aimerais cependant toujours un peu. Une part de moi refusera d'étouffer ces beaux restes d'amour que j'éprouve pour vous _

_A bientôt mon très cher,_

_S. Holmes_

_PS : Cachotier, vraiment ! Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde autour de cette petite famille qui s'annonce déjà. A une et seule condition cependant : évitez l'erreur de mes dignes parents, baptisez votre enfant sous un nom véritable et ne tâchez aucunement de me rendre hommage en l'accablant de cet odieux prénom qu'est « Sherlock »  
Cet enfant vaut mieux que ça ! Heureusement, je peux compter sur Mary. Au vu de l'homme qu'elle a choisit pour époux, je ne peux douter de son bon goût._

En lieu et place d'une crise de larmes, Watson s'abandonna dans un véritable fou-rire. Souriant devant l'ironie et la dérision de son ancien compagnon, le médecin reconnu que le prénom du détective serait trop lourd à porter pour un petit garçon. Pour n'importe qui d'autre qu'Holmes, d'ailleurs. Où Mrs et Mr. Holmes avaient-ils bien pu pêcher les prénoms de leurs deux fils ?

Rangeant les lettres à l'endroit approprié, Watson en profita pour déposer la reine sur le plateau. Il ne manquait à présent plus qu'une seule pièce : le roi, le clou du spectacle, l'apogée du jeu. Allumant, à l'instar des autres soirs, la bougie pour baigner les pièces d'une lumière douce et discrète, il adressa un dernier vœu auquel il ne croyait cependant qu'à moitié : que Sherlock lui apparaisse enfin, ne serait-ce qu'une fois. Pour, qui sait, réparer les dernières craquelures de cette toile parfaite dépeintes en plusieurs lettres.

* * *

Nous approchons de la fin. Je voudrais tous vous remercier, pour vos commentaires et messages, ils me font chaud au coeur. Le dénouement n'est plus très loin, il reste deux chapitres. :)


	7. Chapitre VI : le roi

_« Toi, tu disais c'est pas l'amour, tu disais même c'est pas l'envie, tu disais : c'est une pause, un tout petit détour où parfois chacun dépose ses souvenirs des belles choses. » Gaëtan Roussel. _

_

* * *

_

A chaque pavé franchi, le rapprochant du 221B Baker Street, l'amertume de Watson ne faisait que s'accroître : le cœur serré, le ventre noué, il était agité de sentiments très divers. Contrarié de voir ce jeu fantastique s'achever, impatient de découvrir l'ultime surprise qu'il devinait plus grande que toutes, il craignait d'espérer en vain d'apercevoir enfin Sherlock. Celui-ci allait apparaître, il en était persuadé ! Toute fois, il ressentait une peur prévisible : celle d'être déçu, d'avoir surestimé ce lâcher de rideaux.

Joignant ses pas lents au claquement de sa canne sur le sol, il fit le chemin qui le séparait de son ancien appartement en se remémorant les angoisses, les réjouissances et les leçons qu'il avait héritées de ces lettres. Lorsqu'un crachin acheva d'alourdir l'atmosphère de cette Londres fatiguée, il se maudit : son chapeau serait bientôt percé et ruiné.

A son grand bonheur, un vendeur de parapluie bradait sa marchandise au passant, dissimulant habilement un bras manquant par une manche retroussée. Watson s'en approcha et glissa quelques pièces dans l'unique main de l'homme. Captivé par la jambe boitillante du médecin, il le questionna sur une éventuelle carrière militaire. Répondant par l'affirmative, Watson fut bien gêné de voir l'homme, remettant les pièces dans sa propre poche, lui tendre le parapluie :  
- Solidarité militaire ! Que Dieu vous soulage chaque jour.  
- Vous de même. Répliqua-t-il avant de questionner l'homme sur un sujet capital. N'auriez-vous pas vu un homme, même taille que moi, cheveux noirs et yeux sombres ? Certainement mal rasé ? Je cherche un ami.  
- Je pense que oui ! Il portait un par-dessus clair. Il y a quelques minutes, au coin de cette rue.

Watson écarquilla les yeux : transporté d'espoir, il se dirigea prestement vers l'immeuble qui abritait le numéro 221B. La clé qu'il tenait dans sa main moite, depuis son départ de Kensington, eu quelques troubles à rentrer dans la serrure. Tremblant, il poussa la porte et gravit courageusement les nombreuses marches. Essoufflé, claudiquant, il poussa la porte de leur salle commune. Le cœur battant la chamade, l'émotion lui nouant la gorge, il fit face à une pièce vide de tout : autant d'hommes que de meubles. Le parquet était recouvert de draps blancs piétinés. Une malheureuse chaise et quelques coussins avaient été oubliés dans un coin.

Se laissant glisser doucement le long du mur, Watson atterrit sur le sol. Le visage entre les mains, quelques larmes amères vinrent mouiller les paumes : encore une fois, il s'était précipité et devait souffrir d'une déception intenable. Respirant difficilement, il parvint néanmoins à calmer ses sanglots et fouilla sa poche à la recherche d'un mouchoir. Il ne le trouva pas mais extirpa un contenu bien plus intéressant : une lettre était nouée autour d'un Roi par un crin de cheval.

Tout s'illumina pour lui alors que, paradoxalement, sa vue s'embuait de perles salées :

_17th March 1891,_

_Mon ultime amour, _

_Nous voici à l'orée du départ, de cette dernière rencontre encrée et ancrée dans nos esprits. Mes doigts tremblent en écrivant ces mots : ils sont identiques aux autres et pourtant chargés d'une émotion inestimable. Ces mots-là ne peuvent s'écrire qu'en chapitre de clôture d'une histoire merveilleuse. Si je devais vous lire ces mots, ma voix butterait et se briserait sans nul doute. Je l'ai choisi, me direz-vous, de vous laisser ici pour de bon._

_Nous vieillirons loin l'un de l'autre est-ce si terrible ? Nous conserverons, dans le fond, une image parfaite de celui que nous avons aimé. Le souvenir ne se ride pas, n'attrape pas de cheveux gris même si, certes, il ne réchauffe pas beaucoup les soirs mélancoliques d'hiver. Vous resterez tel que je vous ai connu : beau, brillant, charmant. Sincèrement, je pense cependant que vous ferez un très beau vieux monsieur je regrette un peu de ne pas pouvoir assister à votre maturation._

_Je vous ai mené à travers des étapes parfois éprouvantes pour votre cœur, difficile pour votre esprit. J'espère sincèrement que vous y avez retiré du plaisir ou, tout du moins, de la tendresse. A votre manière, vous avez bâti mon plan : chaque souvenir évoqué était exceptionnel parce que vous y étiez, parce que nous étions deux : le bonheur n'est rien s'il n'est pas partagé, ne l'oubliez jamais. _

_ Nous avons vécu des années mémorables, des aventures trépidantes, des retrouvailles émouvantes, des passades dramatiques et une amitié unique. Les yeux que je croiserais ne seront jamais plus bleus que les vôtres, les peaux que je toucherais ne seront jamais plus douce que la vôtre, les sourires jamais plus brillant que celui dont vous m'avez gratifié des années durant. Chacun des évènements, des sentiments qui m'attendent ne seront qu'une pâle copie, une répétition de ce que nous avons vécu._

_Je suivrai un parfum vaporeux et délicat dans les ruelles les plus sombres juste parce qu'il ressemble à votre fragrance. Des airs de violons vont rappelleront peut-être nos interludes musicaux. Nous ne serons bientôt plus que des étrangers partageant une seule chose : des souvenirs. Ne soyez pas triste ! Il s'agit là des plus beaux cadeaux de départ qui puissent exister : ils ne coûtent rien, sont uniques, propres à chaque personne et ne peuvent être volés._

_Lorsque deux amants se quittent, ils ne leur restent souvent rien d'autre que des bribes d'un quotidien révolu. Aussi innocent que cela paraît, ces souvenirs guideront le restant de leur vie. On n'oublie jamais vraiment une véritable histoire d'amour, on vit tant bien que mal en traînant son fantôme. Dans notre cas, nous l'avons exorcisé et emprisonné dans le papier et l'encre. A grand tour de larmes, de douleurs, de nostalgie et de réminiscence vivez libre à présent ! Il n'appartient qu'à vous d'ouvrir la cage aux fauves de temps à autre, si votre esprit devient défaillant. Je vous attendrai là, dans des enveloppes jaunies et racornies._

_Quant à moi, je vous attendrai peut-être la nuit, ne trouvant guère le sommeil. J'hurlerai à la lune comme le loup qui voit brûler sa forêt. Je vous attendrai, jetant au vent des mots d'amours qui reviendront vers moi… à moins qu'ils ne vous atteignent. Je ne devrais pas mais je le murmure quand même : merci. Grâce à vous, j'ai connu l'Amour._

_Il est important de citer enfin ce sentiment béni. En effet, une fois fanée, il ne reste rien de la rose sinon le nom. Peut-être son parfum, aussi. _

_Au revoir mon ami,  
S. Holmes _

Les larmes aux yeux, la poitrine douloureuse de tristesse, le sourire crispé, figé en une grimace de regret, Watson replia ses doigts sur la lettre et sa pièce. Il se repassait sans relâche les mots tragiques de la missive : ils revenaient naturellement dans son esprit comme pour imprimer cette fin. Parfois entre les craquements du bois, le silence pesant de l'appartement, il sentait la voix douce et lointaine de Sherlock, celle qui lui murmurait autrefois les mots d'amour, lui détaillant les phrases lues et relues plus tôt.

De plus en plus présente, elle le berçait, le calmait. L'espace de quelques secondes, il se sentit fondre dans ce passé agréable. Le retour à la réalité serait plus dur encore, il voulait cependant ne pas lâcher une cendre de cette histoire.

« Grâce à vous, j'ai connu l'Amour. » résonna longtemps, lui donnant l'illusoire impression de se tenir à quelques centimètres de Sherlock. « Merci. » lui renvoyait ses vieux démons comme des confidences venues d'on ne sait où.

Une sensation délicate, légère, se fit sentir au niveau de son épaule. Watson, souhaitant conserver cette sensation plus longuement, pesa sa propre main sur son omoplate. Il se heurta à quelque chose de dur, de chaud. Relevant la tête, il s'effondra, inconscient.

* * *

Allongé sur le drap blanc, Watson peinait à reprendre ses esprits. Etendu sur un parquet qui n'était pas celui de Kensington, il paniqua tout d'abord avant de se rappeler des récents évènements. Ouvrant les yeux, il découvrit la raison de sa défaillance : penché au-dessus de lui, Holmes le regardait, inquiet.  
- Etes-vous un ange ou un fantôme ? Demanda Watson, mi-amusé mi-médusé.

Le contact de cette main rêche mais tendre sur sa joue le fit frissonner. Watson avait fini par se persuader qu'il l'avait perdu à tout jamais. Il était pourtant bien là : en chair et en os, le sourire bienveillant. Le médecin aurait voulu se redresser pour l'étreindre, s'étouffer contre son épaule, mourir dans ses bras mais il en était incapable. La fatigue l'avait mordu : pleurer et s'évanouir n'étaient pas les activités les plus reposantes et les plus saines.

Malgré lui, inconsciemment, il pleurait. Les joues humides, le cœur battant la chamade, Watson hésitait plus que jamais : devait-il profiter de cette occasion miraculeuse pour renouer ? Avant de répondre à sa question, il ressentit le besoin d'éclaircir quelques points sombres de son affaire :  
- Le vendeur de parapluie, était-ce vous ? C'est bien ainsi que cette lettre a atterri dans ma poche, n'est-ce pas ?  
- Le vendeur de parapluie, oui. L'ouvrier qui a sonné à votre porte pour déposer le paquet qui contenait l'échiquier aussi. Le brocanteur Ecossais qui a vous a vendu le violon pour quelques sous, le barman du Glady's, notre auberge, que vous n'avez même pas reconnu. Dois-je continuer ? Détailla Holmes, fier de son petit effet.  
- Samson Huyse… Non, ne me dites pas que-

Le détective acquiesça, neutre. Aidant son ami à se redresser, il en profita pour respirer furtivement ses cheveux, fermant les yeux douloureusement.  
- Oui, S.H, Sherlock Holmes. Huyse, dans la langue hollandaise signifie « _Maison_ », Homes, Holmes ! Voyez-vous, je pense à tout. Le serveur du restaurant, il s'agissait bien de moi aussi… C'est d'ailleurs là que Mary m'a reconnu et a insisté pour mon petit jeu s'arrête. Elle m'a fait promettre de me dévoiler à vous, au moins une fois, pour vous expliquer ce jeu de vive voix. Jusqu'à la dernière seconde, j'ai hésité. Je devais prendre les jambes à mon cou… et me voici.  
- Et à l'Eglise, le mendiant, était-ce vous aussi ? Demanda Watson, confus mais épaté des prouesses de déguisement de son acolyte.  
- Non, vous m'avez piégé. Je suis resté coincé dans le confessionnal durant une bonne heure. Ce n'était pas amusant du tout ni même très confortable. Expliqua Holmes, grimaçant à l'évocation de cette attente bien ennuyeuse. 

Cédant à son envie, Watson offrit une étreinte accueillante à son compagnon, le serrant si fortement qu'ils peinèrent à respirer. Il redoutait une fuite, un départ sournois.  
- Restez ici, pour toujours.  
- Je n'ai, pour l'instant, pas la possibilité de me dégager de vous, je pense. Répondit le détective, tout à fait laconique.

Perdu au milieu de cet appartement qui abritait tant de souvenirs, les cœurs battaient de nouveau à l'unisson. Caressant machinalement les cheveux châtains du médecin, Holmes goûtait à une tendresse égarée depuis trop longtemps. Il se sentait si bien qu'il ne pouvait envisager de s'écarter d'un seul pouce de son ami. Dénichant lui-même le crin dans la poche de son comparse, il le passa autour du poignet de Watson pour le nouer :  
- Un bracelet bon marché, mais un cadeau de retrouvailles.  
- Je suis touché. Cependant, j'aurai un autre présent à vous réclamer.

Le détective fronça les sourcils : il s'inquiétait de la nature de cette requête. Croisant les yeux clairs et sereins, il se sentit néanmoins gonflé de courage :  
- Je vous en prie. Je ne peux plus rien vous refuser.  
- Notre dernière fois a été si… violente. Je voudrais que nous nous quittions sur un souvenir charnel des plus doux, des plus tendres. A la hauteur du reste de notre histoire ! Par pitié, même si nous ne continuions guère, offrez-moi les dernières notes. Un détour, une ridicule pause dans ma vie et la vôtre.

Le ton était désespéré mais plein de bon sens, sûr de lui. Posant son front contre celui de Watson, il plongea son regard incisif dans les iris bleutés. Il le sondait, fouillait et lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, comme autrefois.

Dans un ultime rapprochement, les bouches s'offrirent et se touchèrent d'une si belle manière qu'elles ne semblaient plus être en mesure de se quitter.

Dehors, le monde battait, courrait et perdait chaque seconde un peu plus de son humanité. A des milliards de kilomètres de ces préoccupations, deux corps se perdaient avec la même ferveur que celle que le passé renfermait. Ils se donnaient plus que du plaisir : la seule monnaie d'échange de cet amour pur et chaste était le souvenir.

* * *

Un chapitre plus court mais que j'espère tout de même abouti. Je le vois plus comme un "chapitre transition", voilà pourquoi il ne traîne pas longtemps.  
J'espère vous avoir surpris un peu et touché beaucoup. Merci à tous pour votre soutien et vos commentaires ! Et à bientôt pour le dernier chapitre de notre  
histoire... J'en ai des frissons et un pincement au ventre. :')


	8. Chapitre VII : la plus belle combinaison

Je voudrais vous remercier de cette bien jolie aventure en votre compagnie. Vos messages et vos commentaires ont été le moteur de histoire ! Un « chapitre » de remerciements suivra. Le prologue sera publié d'ici un ou deux jours. Je sais que ce chapitre ne sera guère joyeux... Il est toujours difficile de se défaire d'une fic dans laquelle on a évolué avec tant de plaisir. Néanmoins, je suis fière de ce que j'ai accompli !

Merci pour tout !

* * *

« _Oh ! Quel chanceux suis-je d'avoir connu quelque chose qui rend les adieux si douloureux._ »

* * *

Perdu dans cet appartement vide, désœuvrés, les deux amis s'approchaient et se fuyaient. Chaque seconde, Watson revoyait son idée : ce qu'il faisait n'était pas sain. Pourtant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de caresser son vieil acolyte, de fondre ses doigts dans les boucles noires. Au détour d'un baiser tendre, des perles salées naissaient aux coins des yeux du médecin :  
- Non, John, pas de pleurs… Susurra Holmes, recueillant les larmes sur ses lèvres entrouvertes. Tout ira bien. Tout finit toujours par aller bien. Profitez de l'instant présent.

Relâchant entièrement son corps dans les bras de son amant, Watson suçota le lobe de son oreille profitant de ce détour, il n'oublia guère de lui murmurer quelques mots :  
- Je ne peux vivre sans vous… Restez.  
- Je suis là, ne pensez à rien d'autre, mon ange.

L'ancien militaire buta sur le surnom : Holmes n'était pas un habitué des marques d'affections – pas de celles-là, en tout cas - Ainsi, Watson se délectait de la récente tendresse dont le détective imprégnait chacun de ses gestes et paroles. Celui-ci ne voyait pas de nom plus approprié : le visage faiblement éclairé par la lumière qui perçait des volets de bois, son sourire était céleste, son tempérament trop innocent pour ne pas faire culpabiliser Holmes : il ne parvenait guère à oublier le fait que son ancien amant n'était plus le sien, ne le serait plus jamais et appartenait déjà, à l'heure qu'ils consacraient, à une autre.

Il chassait alors les perles qui dévalaient toujours les joues empourprées de son compagnon, refoulant son envie d'extérioriser la tristesse qui le rongeait. Il devait être fort, une dernière fois. Plus qu'une promesse, Holmes avait la curieuse conviction que cette heure dicterait la ligne de conduite qui serait la leur pour les années à venir. Les souvenirs agiraient comme un pansement freinant le saignement, il ne l'empêcherait jamais totalement.

Embrassant d'une manière bien gourmande les lèvres du médecin, Holmes attendit que son comparse ne lance le réel début des retrouvailles. Le cœur serré, Watson défit les premiers boutons de la chemise de son ami découvrant la peau d'albâtre qu'il côtoyait autrefois, il retrouva le sourire. Certaines choses ne changeaient jamais vraiment.

Dévorant chaque centimètre de peau, le médecin s'assurait de graver la moindre seconde dans sa mémoire. Emballant d'un papier doré les souvenirs, il dénudait petit à petit le corps de son amant. Savourant le velouté des épaules, la fragilité de la gorge, la puissance des bras et le charme d'un ventre plat mais ferme, l'ancien militaire s'arrêta bien soudainement :  
- Pourquoi faut-il que les dernières fois soient dramatiques ?

Caressant sa joue, bienveillant, Holmes ne lui livra pas de réponse satisfaisante tout au plus, une ébauche :  
- Pourquoi faut-il que les amants soient toujours insouciants ?

Plongeant son visage dans le creux de l'épaule du détective, Watson marqua la peau d'une légère empreinte de dent. Goûtant celle qu'il avait tant effleurée, il remonta jusqu'à l'oreille de son compagnon :  
- Parce que si l'innocence n'existait pas, la vie serait bien intolérable.

Profitant de chaque seconde qui lui était offerte, Holmes insista sur les points sensibles de son ami les grains de beauté traçaient des constellations connues par cœur, les cicatrices des routes maintes et maintes fois parcourues qui appelaient toujours à la même chose : être suivies d'arabesques savamment tracée par la langue du détective. Chérissant brièvement les deux boutons de chair, il descendit jusqu'au-delà du nombril. Faisant face au siège de ses désirs, il le gratifia d'une longue valse. Poussant le médecin dans ses derniers retranchements, il le vit avec plaisir crisper ses doigts sur le drap blanc.

Tressautant à quelques reprises, Holmes employa son savoir-faire pour contenter, de la plus brillante des manières, son ami. Celui-ci avait basculé sa tête, rejetée en arrière, haletant et pantelant des bribes de souffles heurtés, de mots doux ou de suppliques enfiévrés.

Redescendant brusquement sur Terre, les corps s'abandonnèrent. Suspendu dans le temps, les derniers échanges ne venaient perturber le silence de l'appartement que par quelques gémissements agonisants, des dernières paroles expirées plus que parlées. La bouche humide, rosie, mais encore moussante de l'écume blanche qui l'avait traversée, vint se coller à son homologue.

Agrippant désespérément les épaules du détective, Watson dirigea son regard brûlant dans les yeux éteints de son acolyte. Au terme de quelques murmures, Holmes se releva et soutint son ami jusqu'à l'unique chaise qui trônait encore dans la chambre. Ménageant sa jambe lésée, le médecin s'installa sur ses genoux. Point de discussion nécessaire les gestes étaient maintes et maintes fois répétés. Ils en étaient devenus plus naturels que jamais. Ceci constituait d'ailleurs l'une des nombreuses habitudes dont ils devraient dorénavant se passer, oubliant peu à peu les automatismes d'une histoire d'amour bien rôdée.  
- Vous avez toute ma confiance. Murmura Watson, appliquant à la lettre les manies d'autrefois.

Leur salive se mêla, des bouches aux doigts l'un de ces derniers s'infiltra bientôt chez l'ancien militaire. Laissant échapper un bref gémissement de souffrance, un hoquet de surprise, il s'habitua bien vite à cette intrusion autrefois si familière. Les yeux fermés, il dressait un mur entre sa conscience et lui, espérant que l'édifice parviendrait à jeter l'idée qui revenait sans cesse à la charge, toujours plus vivace : chaque geste était le dernier d'une longue série, d'une longue répétition dont la représentation n'aurait jamais lieu. Tout au plus, il pouvait espérer une apothéose en demi-teinte, une histoire imparfaite et incomplète. Le scénario serait bientôt laissé à l'abandon et délaissé dans un coin des mémoires se couvrant peu à peu d'une poussière qui mordaient déjà les cœurs des comédiens.  
- Ne songez pas à tout ça. Concentrez-vous sur moi. Lui glissa Holmes en s'immisçant pour la deuxième fois en lui. L'intrusion se fit cette fois plus délicate : le corps se déshabituait plus vite que l'esprit.  
- Parlez alors. Répliqua Watson, les paupières closes. Des mots doux, durs, tendres mais votre voix, s'il-vous-plait, pour me guider une dernière fois.

« Dernier », « Jamais » faisaient partie du panel de mot à bannir des langues. Ils portaient en eux une sourde défaite, une mort inéluctable, une tristesse dévorante : ils laissaient supposer que, plus que jamais, l'homme est mortel et que son bonheur est remis en cause à chaque instant. Vis aujourd'hui, tu mourras demain. Aime aujourd'hui, tu pleureras demain.

Appuyant pour un faible temps sur sa jambe blessée, Watson s'éleva au-dessus de Holmes. Plantant son regard azur dans celui de son amant, il se ficha sur son membre tendu à l'extrême. Oscillant doucement, grognant de plaisir – ou de douleur -, partageant une dernière séance, il vit les yeux noisette du détective se voiler : signe que, définitivement, le rideau était tombé.

Posant son front contre le torse de son compagnon, le médecin mordit sa lèvre, luttant pour ne pas pleurer :  
- Les dernières fois sont parfois les plus tristes mais toujours les plus belles.

Transportant son comparse jusqu'au drap qu'ils occupaient peu avant, Holmes l'étendit sur la blancheur immaculé du tissu. S'agenouillant à ses côtés, il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche quand une main, exténuée, vint saisir la sienne. A la manière d'un nourrisson, la poigne était délicate mais bien présente elle semblait tenir comme si la vie de l'être en dépendait. Ravisant son discours, le détective demeura à ses côtés pour le regarder s'endormir, paisible, comme autrefois.

Lorsque Watson se laissa prendre par les bras de Morphée, Holmes eu un léger tressaillement. Les épaules tremblèrent, puis tout le corps : tremblotant, il laissa couler les larmes qu'ils avaient si longtemps réprimées. Au-delà de cette tristesse, un devoir lui étreignait le cœur comme une couronne d'épines pourtant, son esprit lui dictait les raisons qui pourraient, bientôt, excuser son geste.

* * *

Affaibli, Watson s'entortilla dans un vêtement qu'il sentait par-dessus lui. La veste d'Holmes était posée à même sa peau nue, le protégeant ainsi du froid de l'appartement. Ouvrant un œil puis l'autre, il inspecta la pièce à la recherche de l'être tant aimé.

Les murs ne tremblèrent pas cependant, le monde sembla s'écrouler autour de lui. Conscient de ne pas avoir rêvé, Watson devait se rendre à l'évidence : Holmes n'avait jamais eu l'intention de rester. L'ange s'était posé, pour quelques instants de répits, dans cet univers auquel il n'appartenait plus.

De ce passage salvateur, Watson n'en garderait rien sinon des marques, une odeur furtive sur sa propre peau, une dernière sensation chaude au creux des reins. Il le savait mieux que quiconque : ses vestiges finiraient par s'estomper peu à peu, devenant de lointaines réminiscences d'une dernière fois plus éblouissante que jamais.

Le crin noué autour du poignet, il collecterait bientôt les moindres traces de son histoire pour les transformer en reliquats, en saint objets : le plateau d'échec, les pièces, les lettres. Il en cueillit une dernière au creux de la poche de la veste qui faisait office de couverture.

_17th March 1891, _

_Je pourrais chercher des heures sans trouver les mots pour vous qualifier. C'est au-delà de ça, de tout ce que l'homme a pu lire, de tout ce que l'homme pourra un jour écrire, _

_Jouons la carte de la sobriété, ouvrons notre au revoir par un naturel « John »,_

_Je vous écris alors que vous dormez. Je regrette d'être si lâche, j'ai tellement peur de vous quitter sur une note triste et indigne de nous. Vous avez été durant de nombreux années mon ami, mon compagnon d'aventure, mon secrétaire particulier, mon sauveur, mon fauteur de troubles, mon insupportable colocataire, mon attachant complice, mon inégalable amant, mon inoubliable amour. Comment peut-on oublier autant de choses du jour au lendemain ? Quel fou ai-je été pour croire que nous pourrions, au travers de quelques malheureuses lettres, tiré un trait définitif sur autant de vécu commun ? _

_Nous resterons éternellement attachés, John, mais je ne peux décemment pas vivre avec vous, à vos côtés ou dans votre environnent proche. Pensez bien : j'aurais l'horrible sentiment, en me réveillant chaque matin dans cette chambre de Baker Street, que vous m'attendais derrière cette porte, souriant et déjeunant devant le plateau porté par notre logeuse. Nos manies et rituels s'imposeraient à moi comme autant de souffrances. Voilà pourquoi, je m'éloigne, pour un certain temps. _

_Il me faudra grandir, un jour, je le sais. Affronter en homme courageux la vie et le temps qui passent, nous privant autant de nos rêves que de nos amours. L'existence ne fait pas que léser les êtes humains : elle dépose de merveilleux et somptueux présents à leurs pieds, leur laissant le loisir de les ramasser. Ils ne sont parfois pas ceux que l'on attendait, certes, mais l'on en profite tout autant. Peut-être faisions-nous partie de ce tas d'égarés : une erreur de parcours, mais quelle belle faute ! Nous n'aurions jamais dû vivre ce que nous avons vécu : à deux, nous avons mené une histoire à contre-courant. Fièrement, amoureusement ! J'en suis époustouflé. _

_Ensemble, nous avons formé la plus belle des combinaisons. Moi, l'homme intelligent, au cœur de pierre a été ressuscité par la candeur d'un jeune médecin de ville. Qui aurait pu penser que l'impétueux Sherlock Holmes succomberait au charme discret d'un ancien militaire ? Personne, pas même lui. La logique n'a pas de place dans les affaires de sentiments. Je l'ai appris, petit à petit, jusqu'à m'avouer échec et mat. Mon éducation sentimentale est si bien réussie que vous me manquez. Horriblement, sans même l'espoir d'une guérison. _

_Je ne serai jamais bien loin, John. Pour votre bonheur, je m'en doute, mais surtout pour mon propre besoin : vous êtes l'air que je respire, le sang qui coule en moi et le souffle qui me rend vivant. Nous nous recroiserons dans les chemins hasardeux de l'amour, les bosquets abritent bien des amants qui pensaient ne jamais se revoir. Rendez-vous au prochain carrefour, mon vieux. _

_Je vous attendrai dans les parterres, le sourire aux lèvres et un bouquet de roses à la main. Symbole de l'ineffaçable vie merveilleuse que vous m'avez offerte. Maintenant, partez, volez, Mary et votre progéniture vous attendent ! _

_A ce sujet, une intime conviction me fait ressentir le besoin de vous confier une dernière leçon : notre histoire était imprévue mais grandiose. Retenez dorénavant que les surprises vous promettent toujours les plus grandes réjouissances. _

_Vivez longtemps et heureux, _

_Votre ami, S. Holmes, _

_PS : la clé de ma stratégie n'est plus très loin. Elle ne doit pas ouvrir des centaines de portes… Réfléchissez-bien._

Refermant soigneusement la lettre, Watson observa attentivement la clé de cuivre qui l'accompagnait. Il se doutait très bien du type de serrure qu'elle devait ouvrir. Ecrasant le pli de la feuille de ses ongles, il glissa la missive dans son enveloppe et tira un trait, peut-être pas si définitif, sur l'une des plus grandes histoires de sa vie.

Déjà, le chapitre suivant l'attendait.

* * *

Ramenant le plateau jusqu'à son bureau, Watson s'assit en vis-à-vis : alignant une à une les pièces, il contempla le résultat d'un jeu inoubliable. Caressant la délicate clé de cuivre, il l'approcha du tiroir verrouillé : un léger bruit métallique se fit entendre.

Révélant son trésor, le cadeau offrit ce qu'il avait de plus précieux : une carte de papier épais, couverte d'une écriture déliée. L'adresse indiquée sur le carton était accompagnée d'un mot très bref :

_Cher John, _

_Ceci n'est qu'un relais poste, nullement mon nouveau domicile : à l'heure qu'il est, je n'en ai pas. Nous aurons néanmoins la possibilité de nous adresser quelques courriers. Je ne souhaitais pas être absent de votre vie à l'orée d'évènements aussi importants que des anniversaires, des naissances et des surprises plus grandes encore. _

_A très bientôt, mon vieux,  
Sherlock Holmes_.

Souriant, Watson salua l'ultime prévenance de son ami, cette dernière attention si ridicule en comparaison du plan faramineux qui lui avait été dicté par missives. Néanmoins, s'il s'agissait peut-être là du point final de ce jeu, cela constituait surtout la pièce maîtresse d'une histoire : le lien qui, jamais, ne pourrait être rompu entre ces deux hommes. Ce mot si dur, « Jamais », prenait ici un sens plein d'optimisme.

Accompagnées de nombreuses bougies, les pièces d'ivoire et d'ébène furent longtemps baignées d'une lumière étincelante. Ultime symbole, témoignage de son amitié indéfectible : à l'instar des lueurs vacillantes qui illuminait le plateau d'échec, Holmes serait, pour aujourd'hui et jusqu'au dernier jour de sa vie, son point de repère, son ancre, son phare.

* * *

Le dix-huit juillet mil huit cents quatre-vingts onze, à l'heure où la ville dort encore, Mary livra la plus belles des promesses qu'elle tenait en son sein : replié sur lui-même mais déjà si éveillé, Watson tint pour la première fois, dans ses bras, sa descendance.

Loin d'être le garçon qu'ils attendaient tant, le nouveau-né fit malgré tout le bonheur de ses parents. Un bonheur prénommé Rose.

Là où Mary ne ressentit que la beauté et le parfum de ce prénom, John y vit tout autre chose : l'espoir, l'amour mais surtout et avant tout, une leçon précieuse apprise un peu plus tôt : les plus belles réjouissances sont toujours imprévues.

**Fin.**

* * *

" _Quand on aime quelqu'un, on a toujours quelque chose à lui dire ou à lui écrire, jusqu'à la fin des temps_."


	9. Epilogue : quatre raisons

**EPILOGUE : Quatre raisons de faire confiance à la Vi**e.

_« Les souvenirs ont, paraît-il, une force telle qu'ils pourraient faire pousser des roses en hiver. »  
__« Someone once said : memories have the power to gather roses in winter. »_

* * *

_13th July 1895, _

_ Mon très cher Holmes, _

_Vous avez manqué votre petit numéro le déguisement que vous portiez au parc, ce dimanche, n'était pas suffisant pour vous dissimuler à mes yeux. Il s'agit là de la quatrième fois que je vous surprends. La prochaine fois, ayez au moins le courage de l'admettre et partagez quelques minutes de votre précieux temps pour faire la connaissance de mes deux charmants enfants. _

_ Rose fêtera bientôt ses quatre ans elle s'épanouit chaque jour de plus en plus. C'est un réel bonheur de la voir si énergique, si curieuse. Parfois, le soir, je lui compte l'une de nos aventures. Elle écoute patiemment jusqu'à ce que ses paupières se ferment et qu'elle ne s'enfouisse sous les draps pour une nuit salvatrice après sa journée si chargée en émotions et découvertes. _

_ Samson est heureusement plus paisible que sa sœur deux fripouilles viendraient à bout de mes dernières forces ! Mary est aux anges, elle pense sincèrement être enceinte de notre troisième enfant. Ce serait une heureuse nouvelle notre famille est plus unie que jamais ! Ma mère devrait d'ailleurs passer quelques jours à nos côtés, elle sera une aide précieuse pour les affaires domestiques._

_Mon cabinet se porte pour le mieux les patients sont aussi adorables, amusants, aussi grincheux et lunatiques qu'à une autre époque. Cet à-présent lointain nouveau départ ne me paraît guère si radical, parfois. En effet, il semblerait que chaque année soit une grossière copie de la précédente, chahutée par des éléments nouveaux qui, eux, font le sel de la vie. Les surprises se multiplient et mon bonheur est chaque jour plus grand. _

_ Nous nous reverrons certainement très bientôt. D'ici là, portez-vous bien et n'hésitez pas à croiser mon chemin au détour d'une rue, d'une auberge ou d'un parc. Je suis toujours à l'affut de vos yeux lumineux, de votre sourire amusé ou votre rictus espiègle. Ne parlons même pas de votre eau de Cologne, vous n'en changez jamais ! La moindre brise vous rend tout de suite identifiable parmi mil pour mes narines expérimentées mais ce n'est pas pour me déplaire, loin de là. _

_ L'été est très clément envers nos pauvres carcasses pâles et habituées au froid hivernal, au crachin insupportable. Peut-être prendrons-nous quelques jours de vacances d ans la région de Douvres, entre l'eau et les falaises crayeuses. Cette saison m'ouvre des perspectives réjouissantes et ce, tout autant que l'année à venir. Je vous communiquerai les dates de notre voyage prochainement avec l'espoir de vous apercevoir sur les plages. _

_Voyez-vous, chaque jour est meilleur que le précédent. La Vie m'a pris quelques êtes chers, mais elle m'a surtout appris beaucoup. Ainsi, j'ai quatre bonnes raisons de lui avoir fait confiance : premièrement, deux magnifiques enfants et une heureuse nouvelle. Deuxièmement, une famille soudée et unie, plus chère que jamais à mes yeux. En avant-dernier lieu, une épouse fidèle, aimante, qui incarne la mère exemplaire que je recherchais. Enfin, je ne vous oublie pas : chaque soir, à l'heure où Londres s'endort pour de bon, il y a une personne qui pense plus que jamais à moi. Souvent, je pense tout autant à elle. _

_Ces quatre raisons de faire confiance à la vie m'amène à penser que le chemin fut étroit, long et laborieux la destination à laquelle il m'a menée justifie ces détours et ces obstacles. Merci de m'avoir pris par la main et de m'avoir laissé, à un carrefour, prendre le chemin qui m'appelait. Je vous souhaite de trouver les trois autres motivations essentielles à votre vie, _

_Je ne serais pas la personne que je suis si vous n'aviez pas existé, _

_Votre ami, John Watson. _

_

* * *

_  
Un grand merci à tous pour votre soutien, vos messages et vos reviews. Je ferais un bien à remerciement personnel à chacun d'entre vous ; cependant, j'aurai bien trop peur d'oublier des gens.  
Ainsi, certains l'ont déjà reçu en réponses de leurs commentaires ou messages.

Cette histoire m'a coûté beaucoup ; néanmoins, j'en suis très fière. Fière d'avoir su vous émouvoir, vous interpeller, vous faire vivre l'espace de quelques chapitres les sentiments de Holmes & Watson.  
Heureuse aussi d'avoir su bâtir une intrigue convenable, une ambiance qui tenait la route.

Je m'y remettrai dès que possible.

En attendant, merci à tous et bonne continuation.  
Mais surtout... Peut-être à bientôt ?_  
_


End file.
